Going Home
by Meghanav3
Summary: When Brooke's dad got the new job she moved away to California, but instead of coming home for senior year she stayed. When Brooke returns to Tree Hill for the first time in five years she finds things aren't the same anymore. Can Brooke make things right away or has she lost everything and everyone she once loved?
1. For The Girl That Has Everything

**Going Home**

_Summary_: When Brooke's dad got the new job she moved away to California, but instead of coming home for senior year she stayed. Now she runs a fashion company (Clothes over Bros), while Lucas helped the team win states and became a writer. When Brooke returns to Tree Hill for the first time in five years she finds things aren't the same anymore. Can Brooke make things right away or has she lost everything and everyone she once loved?

_Characters_: Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Nathan Scott, Haley James Scott,

_Disclaimer_: I do not own OTH or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter One - "Times Change"**

Brooke stood in front of her mirror trying to decide what to do with her hair. She had four dresses laid out on her bed and she was nowhere near ready to leave. She had accomplished so much in the last five years and now she was ready to tell the world or rather tell them what was new. It had been her dream to work in fashion, but this was never something she thought was possible so soon. Now here she was with her won company and it was expanding more and more as time went on.

"Miss Davis you're going to be late," a soft voice said. Brooke turned to see her assistant Millicent enter the room.

"I can't decide if I want to wear it up or down," Brooke said to her.

"Down always looks best, but you know what Victoria says," Millicent said.

"That isn't Victoria's night now is it," Brooke said. She turned back to the mirror, played with a hair a bit more. "You're right. Down it is."

"You should get dressed," Millicent said.

"About that," Brooke said as she turned back to Millicent. "This is a party for Clothes over Bros, so why do I have clothes from other designers?"

"Because they want their clothes to be seen on you," Millicent said unsure of what to say really.

"I have another dress in mind," Brooke said she walked over to the closet. She pulled out two dressed and then back over to Millicent.

"This one," Millicent said, pointing to red and black lace dress Brooke was holding.

"No I wasn't asking you to pick. This one is for you," Brooke said handing Millicent the other dress. It was pale blue dress that had a wrap around tie in the front.

"I'm not allow to go, you heard Victoria," Millicent said.

"I'm telling you, you can go," Brooke said. "I made this dress just for you, please come."

"For you Miss Davis," Millicent said.

"It's Brooke," Brooke said. She handed Millicent the dress and headed to get changed.

* * *

"Go fish," Lucas said. He sat on the floor across from his nephew, James Lucas Scott and his best friend Haley. This had been their Thursday night routine since they had graduate high school. Lucas had been trying to help out with Haley and Nathan since Jamie was born, so they didn't have to worry about everything. Sure they also had Deb, but even she needed some time for herself too. After Nathan and Haley bought their house, Lucas and Haley made it a tradition to have dinner with each other once a week. With Nathan on the road most of the year with basket, Haley needed some company.

"Do you have any 3's" Haley asked Jamie.

"Go fish," Jamie respond.

"Have you talked to Peyton?" Haley asked Lucas.

"That's out of a blue," Lucas responded.

"Do you have any 6's Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked.

"I do," Lucas said. He pulled out the six and handed it to Jamie.

"Do you have any 6's momma?" Jamie asked.

"Go fish," Haley said. Jamie picked up a card from the card pile. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I have not," Lucas said. "She's only in town for a couple days for business, there is no need to discuss anything."

"You should still talk to her," Haley said. "We all know how senior year went. Avoiding her forever isn't going to change things."

"She lied to me Haley," Lucas said to her. "I can't forgive that."

"It came from a good place," Haley said.

"I don't want to discuss this," Lucas said. "I'm here to spend time with my Nephew."

"It's your turn Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. Before Lucas could say anything the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me," Haley said. She placed her card face down and got up. She walked out of the room and to the door. Once the door opened before she could say hi she heard Jamie scream. "Daddy!" He came running right towards Nathan. Nathan caught him and picked him up for a big hug. Lucas followed behind. "Welcome home Nathan," Haley said with a smile.

"Jimmy Jam," Nathan said hugging Jamie. He then placed his back on the floor, turned and kissed Haley. "I missed you."

"I miss you too brother," Lucas said. "Oh you were talking to Haley."

"Nice to see you too," Nathan said. He took Lucas hand and then two hugged before Jamie started dragging Nathan to the living room.

"We were playing Go Fish, you want to play too?" Jamie said.

"I think Daddy's tired. I'm sure he's been traveling all day," Haley said. She had closed the front down and followed Jamie and Nathan into the living room. Lucas followed behind as well.

"Maybe another time," Nathan said. "There is something I want to show you." Nathan led Jamie to the couch. The two sat down and Nathan turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels till he found the one he wanted.

"This weeks play of the week Settle Sonics Nathan Scott," The sports announcer said.

"You got the play of the week?" Haley said. "Nathan that's amazing." Haley rushed over to Nathan pulled him into a hug and kissed him.

"Congrats Nate," Lucas said.

"Thanks," Nathan said. The two bumped their fists. "How awesome is that?"

"So cool," Jamie said.

"I think this deserves some ice cream?" Nathan said and then looked at Haley.

"Okay but only one scoop, it's almost someone's bedtime," Haley said.

"Oh come on Haley, he just got home. Do you really have to put Nathan to bed already?" Lucas teased. Haley lightly hit him.

"You get no ice scream," Haley said. She then walked with Nathan and Jamie into the kitchen. Lucas started picking up the cards when a voice caught his attention.

"We're here with Brooke Davis of Clothes over Bros. So Brooke tells us what this launch party all about," The reporters voice asked. Lucas walked over to the couch and sat down to watch. There was Brooke on yet another red carpet. He could still remember the night she left.

_Brooke sat there talking to her self. She sat alone in the room and the cab honked letting her known it was there, yet no one else seemed to want to say good by. Lucas stood at the door just watching her. _

"_Talking to yourself?" Lucas asked. _

"_What is your summer job driving a cab?" Brooke asked. Lucas closed the door and slowly walked over to her. _

"_I put your stuff in the car," Lucas said to her. _

"_So I guess this is goodbye," Brooke said to him. Lucas reached out his arm, Brooke got up from the bed and then two hug. The two knowing this would be the last time they might ever see each other again. When Brooke pulled back she gave a fake smile a small laugh and Lucas pulled her into a kiss. When the kiss broke apart Brooke looked at him uncertain of what just happened. _

"_Tell me that was a goodbye kiss," Brooke said. _

"_I want to be with you Brooke," Lucas confessed. _

"_What?" Brooke said as she slowly backed away from Lucas. _

"_I'm sorry," Lucas said. "I know we're friends, It's just how I feel."_

"_What about Peyton's stuff?" Brooke asked. _

"_I keep that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed up things, with you." Lucas said to her. "To remind myself that if I ever got a second chance, I'd never let you go again."_

"_I don't know what to say," Brooke said. She was leaving and here was confessing how he felt for her. "I um…" Brooke started to say then the cab honked once again. "I got to go." Lucas was trying to tell her not to go, Brooke was trying to cry. She started to head towards the door. _

"_Brooke," Lucas said as he turned to face her. Brooke stopped at the door and looked back at Lucas. "You think you could ever…"_

"_Lucas… I'm sorry," Brooke said interrupting Lucas. "I got… I got to go." Brooke turned back to the door and opened it. As she walked out she turned back to Lucas. "Bye" She said before walking out the door. _

"_Have a nice summer Brooke," Lucas said as he just stood there knowing she was gone. _

"This to launch my summer line," Brooke's voice, said. Lucas continued to watch, Brooke was still was gorgeous as every. "It's very important to me because these were inspired by my best friend. I wanted to do something that would work for everyone, because we all come in different shapes and sizes and we all like different things. I wanted to be able to bring all these elements together."

"We look forward to seeing what your new line has in store," the reporter said.

"I also have a surprise in store as well. I look forward to announcing that," Brooke said to the reporter.

"I don't see a ring on the finger, so I'm guessing marriage isn't the announcement," the reporter said with a laugh.

"If it was, I would have told you first thing," Brooke said with a laugh. "It's going to be good. I want to make sure everyone gets it the moment I say it, so I'm counting on you."

"We look forward it," the report her.

"Brooke, Victoria's here," Millicent said softly, but was caught by the mic.

"I will see you all inside," Brooke said before working off with Millicent. Lucas just sat there still staring at the screen.

"Luke?" Haley's voice said. Lucas turned to see Haley had turned off the TV and was standing next to him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Lucas said. "I should head out. I have a meeting with Lindsay in the morning." He got up from the couch and started looking for his jacket.

"You don't have to leave," Haley said. "Nathan is putting Jamie to bed, but you can stay."

"I should go," Lucas said. He grabbed his jacket and headed out. Nathan came down the stairs just as Lucas was leaving. He walked over to Haley.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke," Haley said. "They just did a segment on her party tonight."

"Oh," Nathan said.

"You know he went to go see her," Haley said. "It was right before his book tour started. He had just gotten the news and he wanted to share with her. He told me he proposed to her, but she turned him down. He left and the two haven't spoken since. "

"He never mentioned anything," Nathan said.

"He doesn't let talking about it," Haley said. "I wasn't even supposed to tell you that. Please don't mention it to him."

"I won't," Nathan said.

"Thank you," Haley said. Nathan pulled Haley into a hug. "It's good to have you home."

* * *

Brooke stood in the back of the room watching everyone as they enjoyed the party. This is what she lived for now, yet here she was standing away from the crowd. She knew there was something missing, there had always been something missing. This new line had been telling her what she was missing from the minute she had started designing it. She knew what she had to do. She put her drink down and headed out of the building. She had done what she wanted with the line, now it was time to do what she needed to do for herself.

* * *

_**AN**_: _This is my first fan fiction for OTH in a long time. I had created this trailer ( It's called ((Going Home Trailer)) Add in OTH you should find it.) wasn't sure if I was going to make it a video series or fan fiction and in the end I decided to go with fan fiction. We'll see how this go. Please note this takes place are the time Season Five starts, but everything that happened leading up since Season Three is different. It starts with the end of season two when Brooke leaves, so have to figure out how things have changed with Brooke not there for season Three and Four. So please bare with me, some things might seem a new OC, but remember changing things in history._


	2. Going Home

**Chapter Two - "Going Home"**

Brooke walked through the airport, he head held high and just happy to be back where she belonged. She told herself that not coming back all these years was good, but she was really just fooling herself. Now she was back in the town she called home, she was back in Tree Hill and she was here to stay.

"B. Davis is that you?" Brooke heard a voice said. She was ready to turn and greet a fan, only when she turned there stood Peyton.

"Peyton," Brooke said. She let go of her bag and pulled Peyton into a hug. "I thought you were some big record execute in California?" Brook said as she pulled back.

"Kind of," Peyton said. "More like the assistant to the assistant."

"So why didn't you tell me that?" Brooke asked.

"You are a multimillion dollar women, I didn't want to sound like I got no where in life," Peyton said. Peyton and Brooke hadn't really kept in touch after Brooke moved to California. They had a brief summer together, when Peyton was out there for an internship. Only most of their time was spent working and the two didn't get to see as much of each other as they wanted. When Brooke had moved to New York, the two stopped speaking, expect for a few phone conversations here and there. The last time they had spoken, Peyton was talking about the record label she was working for and how she was excited to introduce them to some new bands.

"Peyton, you work for a record label. It's only a matter of time before they see what they have in you and you'll have your own office. They'll be coming to you for the newest artists," Brooke said.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon," Peyton said.

"Why is that?" Brooke said.

"I quiet this morning," Peyton said. "I came home to help my dad out with something and I realized this isn't what I want to do. I want to be able to give people music that can make them feel. Not to sit behind a desk and get people coffee. While I was in town I went to Trick and they have some great bands playing, it gave me an idea. So I called my work out and I quiet. I'm heading back to pack up my stuff and I'm moving back to Tree Hill."

"Just so happens I'm moving back too," Brooke said. "Tree Hill is home and I've missed it."

"Yeah," Peyton said agreeing with Brooke.

"You let me know when you are back in Tree Hill, because I want to help you. You helped me make my dreams come true, I want to do the same," Brooke said.

"I gave you some art work," Peyton said.

"Which became my brand name. If you hadn't of done that I don't think my clothing line would be called Clothes Over Bros," Brooke said.

"You still never told me why you called it that." Peyton said.

"Drinks when you get back and I'll tell you," Brooke said.

"Sounds good," Peyton said.

"Go you don't want to miss your flight," Brooke said.

"It's good to have you home B. Davis," Peyton said.

"It's good to be home P. Sawyer." Brooke said. They two hug once more before heading their separate ways.

* * *

Haley rushed down the stairs to the sound of the doorbell ringing. She didn't understand why no one else in the house seemed to hear it ringing. She reached the door and opened it to find Lindsay on the other side.

"Lindsay what are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"Have you heard from Lucas?" Lindsay asked.

"He told me last night he had a meeting with you this morning," Haley said.

"Which he never showed up for," Lindsay said. "My bosses want the draft for his next novel, but I'm not going to force him to write anything if he can't figure out what to write. I don't want him to avoid me if he isn't writing."

"I'm sure what ever is going on with Lucas it's nothing to worry about," Haley said. "A lot's been going on these past weeks. Plus Nathan's home so he might be trying to get his brother to the river court in the early morning."

"I forgot about the river court. He told me he doesn't like to go down there anymore," Lindsay said.

"Lucas doesn't like the river court, are you sure we are talking about the some Lucas Scott?" Haley asked.

"He said it had something to do with someone from his past," Lindsay said. "I thin it has to do with Peyton. I've read the book, I just figured it had to do with the end."

"I can't say for sure, but if I see him I'll talk to him," Haley said.

"Thanks Haley," Lindsay said.

"Take it from me you have nothing to worry about," Haley said.

"I hope so," Lindsay said before leaving. Haley clothed the door and headed into the Kitchen to find it empty. There was a note on the counter. Haley picked up and it said 'Taken Jamie with me for a run.' Haley shook her head; she knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lucas sat on the picnic table looking out of the water. He had gotten up and early and just needed to get out, needed some space. Everything in his mind was racing and he couldn't make sense of it all. Sure he was able to do just about everything he wanted, but he couldn't help but miss what used to be. He missed the simpler days, when all there was to worry about was school.

_Brooke and Lucas were sitting on Brooke bed. Brooke was reading Leadership, Self Deception while Lucas looked on. Brooke had asked him for help writing a speech, so she could in hopes in for class president. Now they were figuring out what would be good to write and say. _

"_Maybe I should do a contest. You know vote for me and win a date or offer a make over?" Brooke said as she flipped through the book. _

"_You don't need a gimmick Brooke" Lucas said to her as he sat up and moved closer to her. "Just tell me why you want to be president."_

"_I am who I am, no excuses, but I'd like other people to know there's a lot more to me than just some party girl," Brooke said to him. Lucas stuck up his first to say hold on, put down the book he had been looking through and reached down to picked up another one. _

"_This is from a speech by John F Kennedy," Lucas said. He had the page all ready and handed it to Brooke. She took it and started to read it. "I think it could work for you."_

"_This is all about courage," Brooke said to him. "Nobody is going to believe this coming from me."_

"_I would," Lucas said. Lucas looked at her knowing that she was capable of some much. Brooke looked up at him and the two just held their stare. _

A noise pulled Lucas out of his thoughts. He turned around and there stood Brooke Davis, the one person he thought he'd never seen again. Part of him wondered if this was his mind playing tricks on him. The other part of him wanted to rush over to her and pull her into his arms. He just stood there not sure of what to say.

"Hi Lucas," Brooke said after she wasn't truly sure what to say. She had tried to come up with something, but nothing came out. All she could manage to say after all these years was Hi.

* * *

_**AN: **Forgot to mention that italics are flashbacks. They will be happening throughout the story, help get a sense of what has happened in the years we don't get to see. Some will be from the show, I don't own those, others will be ones I write because it's part of the changed history. Wasn't going to post this one so soon, but finished another chapter so decided to post more._


	3. Everything Changes

**Chapter Three - "Everything Changes"**

Brooke sat on the couch in her hotel room. This was what she always wonted and yet right now she was regretting her decision. It didn't help she just had it out with Victoria. Victoria gave her they whole you're messing everything up; throwing your company away how could you be that stupid. Brooke had to remind Victoria yet again that this was her company and she was going to run it the way she wanted. Brooke knew it killed Victoria that she wasn't truly part of the company, but Brooke was forever grateful she made that choice. She had built everything and it was because of her that it was where it was today. Sure it didn't have the perks Victoria had mentioned, but Brooke didn't need all that.

She couldn't believe she had been so stupid to think she could come back here and things hadn't changed. She wanted to believe that people would be happy for her and want to see her again, but then again she did leave and not keep in touch. She couldn't believe that her first words to Lucas were 'Hi Lucas'. How stupid could she be?

"Hi Lucas? That is all I could think to say?" Brooke said yelling at herself. She had thought about this moment since the last time they saw each other and it ever went like this. Most of the time it went with her running into his open arms, but she knew that was just in her dreams. She just never expecting the reaction she got.

_Lucas turned around and there stood Brooke Davis, the one person he thought he'd never seen again. Part of him wondered if this was his mind playing tricks on him. The other part of him wanted to rush over to her and pull her into his arms. He just stood there not sure of what to say. _

"_Hi Lucas," Brooke said after she wasn't truly sure what to say. She had tried to come up with something, but nothing came out. Lucas got up from the bench and started to walk away. "Lucas wait."_

"_What Brooke?" Lucas snapped. He stopped and turned back to her. "Did you expect I'd be happy to see you? Did you think you'd run into my arms and all would be forgiven, because it doesn't work that way? I laid my heart on the line and you chose your company."_

"_That's not true," Brooke said. "You walked away too Lucas. You gave up on us."_

"_I gave up on us," Lucas said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I was fighting for us since the day you left for California. I never gave up on us, but you did. So tell me was Marco worth it?"_

"_Marco?" Brooke said. She didn't know what he was talking about. _

"_Marco the guy you were screwing while you claimed to love me?" Lucas said. _

"_Lucas…" Brooke started to say, but Lucas stopped her. _

"_Just don't," Lucas said before he walked away. Brooke wasn't sure what just happened. _

Lucas sat at his desk in front of his computer holding the engagement ring he proposed to Brooke with. He knew he had been stupid to think there was ever going to be a Brooke and Lucas. He knew he was jumping into something neither was ready for, but he wanted to spend forever with Brooke. She just didn't want to spend forever with him. Lucas looked the ring back up in him desk, locking away the memories along with it.

"Lucas?" Lucas heard a voice said. Lindsay walked into his room and over to him. He turned to face her. "If you are avoiding me because of the book you don't have too."

"No I'm sorry, something came up," Lucas said. "I should have called, I just lost track of time."

"Next time please let me know. I need to let my bosses know there is some kind of progress or they are going to stick me back in New York and then when we will each other," Lindsay. She walked over and sat down in Lucas's lap.

"We'd find a way," Lucas said to with a smile. "I love you Lindsay."

"I love you to Lucas Scott," Lindsay said. Lucas leaned in and kissed her. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just missed you," Lucas said. Lucas was happy and content here. After everything that happened with Brooke and Peyton he was happy to find someone who didn't know him and they didn't have a history. It was something new and fresh and just what he needed. He didn't know how he got luck with Lindsay, but he was glad she was in his life. He wouldn't change it or anything.

* * *

Brooke walked down the street; she had finally pulled herself together enough to seeing how different things were. She couldn't believe how much as changed in Tree Hill over the last five years. As she walked down the street she could see hear the noise, the voices and all the sounds as if she was back in high school. People screaming for a Ravens either for a game that was happening tonight or a game that was just won, or just cars going down the street. She missed those times and this place. She got to the corner of the road and she turned to the building. There was Karen's Café, it was empty now, but it was still here. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered all the good memories she had of this place.

"Jamie slow down," a voice yelled. Brooke turned to see a little boy rushing a head and Haley rushing behind him to catch up.

"Haley?" Brooke said. Haley stopped when she saw Brooke, surprised to see her standing right in front of her. Jamie bumped right into her stopping him. Haley rushed over and pulled him close to her.

"Sorry about him," Haley said. "Brooke what are you doing In Tree hill?"

" I decided it was time to come home," Brooke said to her.

"After five years?" Haley said. Only to realize how horrible that sounded after she had already said it.

"I get it," Brooke said. "California and New York are great. I've got my company, but it just wasn't enough. I knew what I was missing and it was Tree Hill. This place has always been my home and no one and nothing can change that."

"I can understand that," Haley said. Even Nathan wanted to buy a house in Tree Hill, because it was there home and always would be. Now Haley and Jamie live in Tree Hill, while Nathan's on the road for Basketball. "Brooke this is James Lucas Scott. Jamie this is Brooke."

"You and Nathan have a son?" Brooke said. "Peyton mentioned you and Nathan were working things out, but failed to mention about this guy. Congratulations Haley." Brooke knelt down so she was at Jamie's level. "It's very nice to meet you Jamie."

"How did you know my Momma?" Jamie asked.

"Your mother and I went to high school together," Brooke said to her. "In fact we were even friends, that was before I had to move. Did you know your mother was a singer?"

"I love it was she sings," Jamie said to her.

"So do I," Brooke said. She looked up at Haley with a smile. She then stood up once again. "If I remember correctly you were still on tour when I left, what happened?"

"They wanted me to record my own album. They wanted me to be a solo act, but none of it meant anything without Nathan to share it with," Haley said to her. "I turned them down and I came home. I came home to fight for my husband and fix the mistakes I had made."

"I wish I could do that myself, but I think things are far to shattered," Brooke said.

"Nathan and I made it," Haley said. "I wouldn't give up on Lucas just yet."

"I'm really happy for you Haley," Brooke said. "No one deserves a happy ending more than you do."

"You deserve one too Brooke," Haley said.

"I don't want to put you in the middle between Lucas and I, but any way we can talk?" Brooke asked. She really needed to talk to Haley; if anyone would know what a mess Brooke made it would be Haley. She knew it wasn't because Haley left to go on tour and then came back; it was because she knew Lucas better then anyone. She was hoping she could explain things and maybe help her find a way to make peace with Lucas, even if it meant them not being together again.

"I was just on my way home," Haley said. "Why don't you come over and we can talk."

"Thank you," Brooke said with a smile.

* * *

**AN**: Another installment of ... Things are rough with Lucas and Brooke, Lucas is with Lindsay? Trying to follow Season Five a bit, with certain things. One thing I changed as you saw was Nathan and the back injury. I figured since I changed history, that could be changed too. Coming up what's Brooke got to talk to Haley about? What happens when Peyton returns to town? Who's gonna be causing trouble?


	4. Somewhere, Someday

**Chapter Four - "Somewhere, Someday"**

"Nathan's at… actually I'm not sure where Nathan is," Haley said with a laugh, as she and Brooke walked into the kitchen. As soon as they walked into the house Haley had asked Jamie to go up stairs and play for a bit. She wanted to give her and Brooke a chance to talk. Brooke sat down at the counter in their kitchen, while Haley grabbed to two waters from the fig. "He'll be back later, but I don't think he'll be interrupting." Haley said was she walked over to Brooke and with the water.

"I was messing up your day with Jamie was I?" Brooke asked. She knew it was a little to late to be saying that now.

"I told you Jamie and I were heading home," Haley said to him. "I was just going to try and catch up on some cleaning."

"Cleaning?" Brooke said as she looked around. The place looked like it was spotless. "If they is dirty, I'm afraid to see what clean looks like."

"Funny," Haley said. "Nathan's home for a couple days and he's not going to keep everything clean. It keeps me busy while Nathan's on the road, but we are here to talked about me. We are here to talk about you. So what's on your mind."

'I'm sure Lucas as told you what happened in New York," Brooke said.

"Yeah," Haley said. "He didn't want to, but I could see he was upset. He told me not to tell anyone, because he didn't want people knowing. I think he just told everyone you two split amicable. Or that you wanted to focus on your line and you two went separate paths."

"Are you sure he didn't tell people I was a heartless bitch and he needed to find someone better," Brooke said. She felt like that could be the case after their conversation at the River Court.

"I'm sure," Haley said. "A lot of people were surprised you two reconnected in the first place. You left Tree Hill and end up becoming this amazing fashion designer. We kind of thought you'd forget about us."

"Like you and your big singer career?" Brooke said.

"That was different," Haley said. "I could never forget about my friends or Tree Hill. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have been there. If it wasn't for Nathan, I wouldn't have explored music; he's the one that helped bring it out. First time I performed at Karen's Café was for Nathan."

"Something for me," Brooke said. "About not forgetting my friends or Tree Hill. Tree Hill is home and always will be. Peyton gave me her designs for my line and it's because I was missing home that I created my first designs. It turned into something so much more then I expected."

"So that's how you got started," Haley said.

"Yeah," Brooke said. "I started to designs some things for myself, because it reminded me of Tree Hill. I'd wear my own designs and everyone would ask where I got it. I decided to try and sell some clothes and talked to Peyton about some of her designs. It grew from there, I was entering fashion contests and getting noticed."

"Are you happy Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Peyton asked me that same question once," Brooke said. "Sometimes. I built this company and yes I did it with my Victoria's help, but I built it. She seems to think she owes and runs it. She doesn't believe I am capable of running the company by myself. I only asked her because I wanted my mother, but who I got was Victoria."

"So do something about it," Haley said. "Brooke you High School President and Captain of the cheerleaders. If someone told you couldn't do it, made you want to do it even more. You are more then capable of running that company."

"That I can deal with anything time," Brooke said trying to change the subject. "I…"

"You wanted to talk about Lucas," Haley said. She could tell Brooke's mother was a sore subject at the moment. She figured to just let it drop and change the conversation like Brooke wanted.

"I wasn't trying to hurt him Haley," Brooke said to her. "I was trying to protect him."

"Protect him?" Haley asked her.

"Lucas's book was just becoming popular and he was going on that book tour. My career was expanding more and everyone was waiting to see what Brooke Davis did next. I didn't want that to be Lucas," Brooke said to her. "Lucas deserved to be Lucas Scott Author, not Lucas Scott Brooke Davis' fiancé. The moment people saw the ring on my finger and I showed him or mentioned him that is what he would become. I did it for him Haley," Brooke said. She tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I never regretted something so much than saying no to Lucas that night. I just knew if he got to be this amazing author I knew he was, he'd go farther than if he stayed with me. I never stopped loving him and I know I always will."

"Why didn't you tell him all this?" Haley asked her. Lucas had made it sound like Brooke said no and that was it.

"I knew he'd try an talk me out of it," Brooke said. "I knew he'd hate me for it, but it was the price I was willing to pay. Part of me thought he wouldn't have walked away so easy that night. I think that was the part of me that was wishing for something I knew wasn't going to happen. "

"I'm guessing he'd going to be so willing to listen to you now," Haley said.

"I ran into him at the River Court and things didn't go so well," Brooke said. "What I don't get is where he got someone named Marco."

"He never mentioned anyone named Marco," Haley said to her. She tried to think of all the conversations they had and nothing came up.

"It had to have been my mother," Brooke said. "She hated that I was with him. She might not have known Lucas was leaving for good and told him that I was seeing someone named Marco. Knowing her he was so rich and famous guy and I had been seeing him the whole time. Just so Lucas would break up with me. My mother can be…"

"Maybe I can talk to Lucas and see what's going on," Haley said. She didn't want to upset Brooke again with talk about her mother. "Just so we have all the facts. Lucas could have said it in the heat of the moment. You've been shown on the arm of so many guys over the years, he might have just been pulling a name."

"I don't think so Haley," Brooke said. "He was accusing me of cheating on him, but I would never do that. How could he come to that conclusion unless someone lead him there."

"Let me talk to him," Haley said. "I will see what is going on. Until then I think it be best to avoid him. With everything that's already happen, you don't want to say something you both can't take back."

"I think I can do that," Brooke said. "I should let you go, I'm sure you have things to do."

"Why don't you stay," Haley said. "Nathan should be home soon and we'd love to have you stay for dinner."

"I don't want to intrude," Brooke said.

"You aren't. I invited you," Haley said.

"Thank you Haley, for everything," Brooke said with a smile.

"Welcome home Brooke," Haley said smiling back at her. She was happy to have Brooke back in Tree Hill. She knew they were best friends like Peyton and Brooke were, but they were friends. She hoped they could be friends again. She knew Brooke could use some friends, but she knew it was also going to be complicated when it came to Lucas.

* * *

_**AN**: The whole Nathan MIA thing, yeah couldn't think of something good. Since Jamie was with Haley, couldn't do that. I figured I could justify it later one. Haley and Brooke girl talk, I figure Haley would be kind to Brooke and I wanted her to be. I figured that be a good reason for Brooke saying no to Lucas. Not because she wanted the company and the fame, but because she loved him and wanted to see him excel at his dreams. She felt if he was seen with her, he wouldn't get that chance and she knew he deserved it._


	5. Stranger

**Chapter Five - "Stranger"**

"So Nathan's out with Jamie, which means you want to talk to me about something," Lucas said as he walked into Haley's Kitchen. He knew when she called him over for lunch and it was just her, something some up. Most of the time it turned out she just wanted to plan something without Nathan or Jamie knowing. Neither had a birthday coming up, so it meant it was something out.

"Can't two friends just hang out," Haley asked. "Why do I have to have an agenda?"

"Because that is who you are," Lucas said. "You call me over and talk to me. Try and convince me I'm doing something wrong or talk to me about something going on with Nathan. So come on."

"I talked to Brooke the other day," Haley said to him. Lucas knew this was the conversation he didn't want to have.

"You can stop right there. I'm not discussing Peyton or Brooke," Lucas said to her. He was ready to turn around and leave.

"Lucas," Haley said. "She still loves you."

"You think that really means anything right now Haley?" Lucas said. He stopped and turned back to Haley. "She wanted to be Brooke Davis fashion designer. She wanted all the famous boyfriends and not to be tied down. She got what she wanted."

"Lucas that isn't fair," Haley said.

"Fair, what isn't fair is my best friend sticking up for Brooke," Lucas snapped. "You're supposed to be on my side Haley. You're supposed to have my back."

"And I do Lucas," Haley said. "I think you're running from Brooke, because you still love her too. You just rather hate her than admit the truth."

"I'm with Lindsay now, I'm happy," Lucas said.

"Are you?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Lucas said. While he might be saying it, he knew he wasn't as happy as he would have been if she married Brooke. That is where he thought his life would be right now, not here. He loved Lindsay and wanted to be with her.

"Why don't I believe you," Haley said. "Lucas…"

"Please don't Haley," Lucas said to her.

"She still loves you Lucas," Haley said to him again. "Whatever happened between you two, don't think she ever stopped loving you."

"You don't walk away from someone you love," Lucas said. "You fight for them. Brooke stopped fighting."

"Do you believe that? Or did she say that?" Haley asked him.

"She said no Haley, what more proof do you need?" Lucas asked her. Marco's name came to mind as he said that. He had always wanted to find Marco and put him in his place, but he knew it was better he went home.

"Just because she said no, doesn't mean she doesn't love you. It just means she's not ready," Haley said.

"She told me she never would be," Lucas said to her. "So no it wasn't just about her saying no and not being ready. She told me that she was never going to be ready. Brooke gave us on us a long time ago. I was only fooling myself all those months."

"Who told you about Marco?" Haley asked. She knew what she should have said, but she also knew it be better coming from Brooke. She needed to make sure she didn't say what Brooke needed to say.

"What?" Lucas questioned. He figured Brooke must have said something about Marco. Most likely told her all about him and how he found out when he was supposed to be kept in the dark.

"Who told you about Marco?" Haley asked again.

"It was all over the tabloids and the news shows. No one needed to tell me, but I wish they had. Would have saved me the trouble instead of thinking Brooke and I could have a future together," Lucas said.

"Lucas I'm tell you this as your friend. How ever you found out about Marco, if you're willing to believe them that it was true then there was a part of you that wanted Brooke to leave," Haley said to him. Her words hit home, but he wasn't going to show it. "Maybe you were looking for that excuse to believe that Brooke would find someone else, because she is this big fashion designer and you were just the best yelling author. You want to blame Brooke go right ahead, but from where I'm standing you're both to blame. If you want to move on with Lindsay, you need to put the past behind you."

* * *

"Millicent, what are you saying?" Brooke said into the phone. She was pacing back and forth in her hotel room for the last half hour trying to figure out how things were going back in New York. From what Millicent was telling her not good.

"Victoria is telling everyone you are in rehab," Millicent said to her.

"Is Victoria there right now?" Brooke asked. She knew Victoria was low, but she never thought she'd go and pull something like this.

"She's out of the building," Millicent answered.

"Set up a mandatory meeting with everyone," Brooke said to her. "Victoria will not take this company from me."

"Victoria won't like this," Millicent said. "She said all decisions had to go through her while you were gone."

"Millicent who are you talking too?" Brooke asked her.

"Brooke Davis," Millicent said.

"Yes and this is my company. If Victoria doesn't like it she can come to me," Brooke said to her. "Millicent please set up the meeting for tonight. I want to address everyone personally and tell them what Victoria is saying isn't true."

"Should I book your trip back to New York?" Millicent asked.

"No, I'll do it from Tree Hill," Brooke said to her.

"Okay, I'll set everything up," Millicent said.

"Thank you Millicent," Brooke said. "If Victoria give you problems, tell her to stick it."

"I could never do that," Millicent said. Brooke knew Victoria loved to boss Millicent around, because she would never stand up to Millicent. Brooke knew that Millicent was very capable of standing up for herself, she just need to realize the confidence she didn't think she had.

"Okay then just tell her to call me," Brooke said.

"Will do," Millicent said before hanging up. Brooke walked over to her bed and sat down. She had to come up with a reason to being here to make her mother's story of rehab seem like a big lie. It was a big lie, but if she just said 'Oh I decided to come home', it would sound like I need to go to rehab, so I'm calling it "home." Then she remembered Karen's Café and she thought of the perfect idea.

* * *

_**AN**: Sorry for not updating again this week. Been working on something else, plus had to finish up a summer class. It's done and over and now can work on this. Hopefully there will be more update in the future._ _Coming up in the next installment, Peyton back in town. Haley's throwing a dinner party, will Lucas and Brooke play nice._


	6. Say Something

**Chapter Six- "Say Something"**

"Why am I doing this again Peyton?" Brooke said as she was putting the finishing touches on her hair. She was getting ready for Haley's dinner party, one she didn't understand why she was invited to in the first place. Yet here she was getting ready like it was just about red carpet event or VIP party.

"Because you care about Haley and want to make her happy," Peyton said.

"I don't know," Brooke said. She stopped what she was doing and turned to Peyton. "Aren't you freaking out too?"

"I'm lucky Haley even invited me. I'm grateful, but I'm not going to freak out about it," Peyton said.

"You still haven't told me what really happened," Brooke said to her.

"It's in the past we don't need to bring it back up," Peyton said. "Mistakes were made and it is what it is."

"Time can change things," Brooke said.

"I don't think this time is can," Peyton said. "Now finish getting ready or we'll be late."

"Or I could just tell Haley's I'm not feeling well and not go at all," Brooke said adding in a small fake cough.

"Brooke Penelope Davis," Peyton said.

"Don't you dare Peyton Marie Sawyer, " Brooke said to her.

"Just get ready," Peyton said with a laugh before leaving the room. Brooke went back to fixing up her hair.

* * *

"Haley honey calm down, everything's going to be fine," Nathan, said. Haley had been stressing out for the laugh hour over the party details. She had been moving bowls and cups from one table to the next thinking they wouldn't be seen there.

"I'll be calm when everyone is here," Haley said. "Till then let me freak out."

"I just want you to enjoy the party too. Just let everyone do what they want," Nathan said. "They party is going to be fine."

"He's right Hales," Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen.

"The two of you need to shh, because I need to make sure everything's perfect," Haley said.

"Lucas will do whatever you need," Nathan said.

"So will you," Haley said tossing him a dishrag.

"Anything you need baby," Nathan said. He picked up the dishrag and tossed it back to Haley.

"Go greet the guests and make sure there is enough food around the house," Haley said. "Lucas, there is a box of plates and napkins I forgot to bring in in the garage. Can you go and get it for me?"

"Of course," Lucas said before heading out. Nathan walked closer to Haley.

"He doesn't know about your special guests does he?" Nathan asked.

"I might have left out I invited them," Haley said. "We are all in this town together and we were all friends once, can't we all try and get along?"

"I know we can, it's Lucas I'm not so sure about," Nathan said.

"That is why I figured I'd through this party. Try and bring all our friends together again," Haley said.

"I hope it works," Nathan said.

"You and me both." Haley said.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton walked into Haley and Nathan's house. Everyone was already there and looked as if the party Haley was trying to through was going well. Haley walked over just as Peyton and Brooke were about to enter the living room.

"I thought you both decided not to come," Haley said. She hugged the both of them, so happy to see them.

"This one," Peyton said pointing to Brooke. "Couldn't make up her mind. Finally was able to get her out of the house. We would have been here sooner."

"You're here now and that is all that matters," Haley said. "I have to go attend to some things, but please enjoy."

"Haley," a voice said.

"Haley left," Haley said. She turned around to see Lindsay coming towards her. "Lindsay, please tell me there isn't another salsa emergency. If Lucas need some tell him to get it himself."

"Okay he only did that to annoy you. I'm so sorry about that." Lindsay said.

"It worked," Haley said.

"I noticed you were running out of ice. I was going to offer to get some for you," Lindsay said.

"No you're a guest. I will have Nathan go do that," Haley said before walking away.

"Okay," Lindsay not sure what just happened. She looked over at Brooke and Peyton who were just standing there as well. "Are you two friends with Haley?"

"Yeah," Brooke said not sure what to really say.

"I'm Lindsay," Lindsay said to them.

"Brooke," Brooke said to her.

"Peyton," Peyton said. "I need to go talk to someone, so I will be right back B. Davis."

"Peyton…" Brooke said as Peyton walked away leaving Lindsay and Brooke together.

"You're not the Brooke Davis?" Lindsay asked. "As in Clothes over Bros Brooke Davis?"

"That would be me," Brooke said.

"Oh my god, I love your clothes," Lindsay said. "Just about all the clothes in my closet are Clothes over Bros."

"I'm not trying to say this to be rude, but you don't know how many people have told me this. Honestly the best answer I can give is thank you," Brooke said with a laugh. "I'm always excited to meet someone who loves my clothes. Even after all these years, I still don't know have to react."

"I completely understand," Lindsay said. "I'm sorry I just came out and said it like that. This is supposed to be a party for friends and not to be freaking out over the celebrities."

"If you want to be freaking out over celebrities, you should be freaking out over Haley," Brooke said.

"Haley's under enough stress right now, I think it would only add to it," Lindsay said.

"You're right," Brooke said. "You should have seen her on stage. She was a rock star."

"I'm still trying to get her to sing again, so far no luck," Lindsay said. "I've been rude taking up all your time, would you like to go and get something."

"You've been fine," Brooke said. "I'm actually really happy we've been talking. I've missed so much, it's nice to get to know the people Haley and Nathan are friends with now."

"So how do you know Haley and Nathan?" Lindsay asked. "If you don't mind me asking?

"I went to high school with them," Brooke said. "Until my parents moved, but I got to see first hand the start of Nathan and Haley. What about you?"

"I'm dating Haley's best friend," Lindsay started to say.

"Lucas?" Brooke finished.

"Yeah, well actually I'm not supposed to say because this is Haley's night, but we're engaged," Lindsay said as she held up her hand for Brooke to see. Brooke was completely shocked.

"Congratulations," Brooke said. It did hurt to know that Lucas had moved on, but at the same time she was happy he was happy. This is what she had wanted for him.

"In fact I couldn't ask you to design my wedding dress could I?" Lindsay asked.

"I'd be honored," Brooke said. "Don't worry I won't say a thing. When you and Lucas tell everyone, I'll act just as shocked."

"Thank you," Lindsay said. "You do not know how much this means to me."

* * *

"Weird seeing your ex and your current girlfriend talking?" Haley said as she walked up to Lucas. He was standing three watching Brooke and Lindsay interact. He wasn't happy that they were laughing and getting along, he wanted Brooke to hurt as much as he was hurting. "Did you really think Brooke was going to hate Lindsay?" Lucas didn't say a word, he just walked over to Lindsay and Brooke and pulled Brooke away and outside next to the pool.

"Seriously Lucas?" Brooke said. "I was having a conversation. If you wanted to talk or yell at me some more you could have just said excuse me."

"You have no right to be there Brooke. You have no right to talk to Lindsay and no right to drag Haley into they mess you created," Lucas yelled at her.

"Where do you get off saying I have no right," Brooke snapped back. "This is my home too, Haley was my friend too. I have a right to be here."

"You walked away Brooke," Lucas yelled at her. "You said you never wanted to marry me. So no you have no right." Brooke wanted to yell back to him so badly that she did it for him, but she couldn't do that to Lindsay.

"You know what I don't regret my choice," Brooke said. "I did what I thought was right."

"So lying to me and tell me you loved me when you were sleeping with Marco is what you thought was right?" Lucas snapped. "You are just like Peyton. She thought sleeping with Jake while saying she loved me was right too. The two of you deserve each other."

"I don't know who told you about Marco, but he's a lie," Brooke said. "When I said I loved you, I meant it. But seems you were looking for a way out anyways. You know what you got your wish." Brooke tried so hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You walked away Brooke, not me," Lucas said to her.

"I didn't walk away…." Brooke started to say, but stopped herself.

"No you ran the first chance you got," Lucas snapped. "Go back to the company you wanted so badly."

"I didn't…" Brooke started to say, but she knew he was pointless at this time. She wiped the tears away and headed up the steps back into the house. She walked back off the people who had been watching the two fight and headed out. Haley followed after her.

"Brooke," Haley said.

"Don't Haley," Brooke said. "Just go back in there."

"Why did you tell him?" Haley asked. Brooke stopped and turned to Haley.

"Because of Lindsay," Brooke said. "He asked her to marry him. I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't do that to Lindsay, she's so happy. If she makes him happy then I did what I wanted to do."

"Brooke…" Haley said.

"It's okay Haley," Brooke said. "Go back to the party. This is where we are now. Nothing can change it, but thank you for trying." Brooke said before turning and walking away.

* * *

_AN: So a bit of a time jump here. Sorry took me so long to post. The chapter I was trying to figure out before this, just didn't want to work. So figured instead I could do flashbacks later on. This is kind of big, because we learn that Lucas is engaged to Lindsay, What Peyton did to piss off Lucas and Brooke's not willing to screw up someones happiness to prove she was right. She wanted so badly to tell Lucas she did it for him, but she likes Lindsay and doesn't want her to end up hurt. I wanted to add that to Brooke._


	7. Happy

**Chapter Seven - "Happy"**

Brooke finally pulled herself together. It had been a long night and now she was needed at what was to be her new store for Clothes Over Bros. She just wasn't sure how things would work out after the big blow up. Brooke was just about to head out, when she heard a knock on the door. She opened over and opened the door, surprised to see Lindsay standing on the other side.

"Can we talk?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course, come in," Brooke said. She moved out of the way and let Lindsay in. Brooke closed the door and the two walked into her living room. "If this is about Haley's party, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't think it would really matter."

"It is, but that doesn't matter," Lindsay said. "I wanted to check on you. Lucas was really harsh with you last night and wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks, but you didn't need to," Brooke said. "I dug my grave with Lucas, I have to deal with it."

"He still shouldn't have come after you like that," Lindsay said.

"Lucas and I have a complicated history. Do I still love him, yes and I always will," Brooke said to her. "He moved on and he loves you. He's happy and I'm happy for him. I'm glad he's found someone like you."

"Wow, not many ex-girlfriends would be so nice to the current girlfriend," Lindsay said.

"I've done the backstabbing and hating thing, I can't do that again," Brooke said. "We're all grown ups, what will hating you get me? Nothing, but another reason for Lucas to hate me."

"I think liking me will get you that too," Lindsay said with a laugh.

"You noticed that too," Brooke said laughing. "If you still want me too, I'll still design your dress."

"Really?" Lindsay said.

"You sound shocked. Yes I will. Plus I can worked on some new design ideas I have for my new line," Brooke said.

"Thank you," Lindsay said.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to go over seen some construction and possibly have Lucas hate me some more," Brooke said.

"I have to go get Lucas' ass in gear anyways," Lindsay said. "He started writing again, but it's still not enough."

"I'm sure his next book will end up being about how horrible the women he loved in high school were," Brooke said jokily.

"High school drama," Lindsay said joining in on the joke. "The two girls and one boy…"

"The boy is perfect and golden, the women are evil and demonic," Brooke said.

"He must fight them off to save his soul," Lindsay said. The two of the just start laughing.

"Maybe I'll write that one," Brooke said.

"If you do, be sure to call me," Lindsay said.

"Will do," Brooke said. "Good luck with him."

"Good luck with your project," Lindsay said.

"Thanks." Brooke said. The two ended out of Brooke's house.

* * *

"What on earth was that last night?" Haley snapped at Lucas as she walked into his house. After everything had gone down with Lucas and Brooke, then had started to brake down and everyone figured it be better to leave.

"You shouldn't have invited her Haley," Lucas said.

"That's not the point," Haley snapped. "Lucas you basically attack Brooke in front of everyone."

"She has no right to be here," Lucas said to her.

"Who gets to decide that you? Why because you say so?" Haley snapped at him again. "This is her home too, whither you want to accept it or not she has every right to be here. You don't get to decide who lives in Tree Hill. You certainly don't get to decide who Brooke talks to. This isn't a game, this is peoples lives and you trying to tell them how to live it isn't going to happen."

"She walked away Haley," Lucas said to her. "She walked away from Tree Hill and never looked back, now she wants to come back and make nice. That doesn't work."

"For you maybe," Haley said. "Right now Lucas I don't even know who you are and I wish I did. The Lucas I know I can help, but this Lucas he just wants everyone to suffer. At least when Nathan hated me, he didn't try an destroy everything I loved."

"Haley…" Lucas said as Haley started to walk to the door. She stopped and turned back to him.

"She loves you Lucas and right now I don't even know why," Haley said before leaving.

* * *

"What is Tree Hill's Fashion Icon doing now?" Nathan said as he walked up to Brooke who was standing outside where Karen's Café used to be. She was just watching the workings bring things in and out.

"Well if it isn't NBA's Super Star Nathan's Scott," Brooke said. She and Nathan hugged. "I am turning this into Clothes Over Bro's new super store."

"Taken down Karen's Café?" Nathan asked.

"I talked with Karen first," Brooke said. "She said she rather it go to someone who can make use out of it, then watch it go to waste. I'm sure Lucas has told her all about our messy past, but Karen was always someone I respected. She treated me like daughter, so I owed it to her to ask before I destroyed the café."

"It's good to see this place becoming something great," Nathan said. "When Karen left, it didn't feel the same anymore."

"I plan on making it the newest fashion joint in Tree Hill," Brooke said.

"I can't wait to see it," Nathan said. "I expect a invitation to the opening of the store."

"You'll even have the red carpet," Brooke said joking. "After all you are an NBA Super Star."

"You ever wonder what life would have been like if we chose different paths?" Nathan asked her.

"Everyday," Brooke said.

"You regret the choices you've made?" Nathan asked her.

"Some, but not all," Brooke said. "The ones I made for myself I regret, the ones I made for others I don't. I did what I did for them and I wouldn't change it."

"Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"I don't regret pushing him away. I did that for him and his book and I would do it again," Brooke said to him.

"Brooke what did you do?" Nathan asked.

"I told him no when he asked me to marry me, because I knew he resent me when he became Mr. Brooke Davis instead of Lucas Scott the Author. I wanted him to become the writer we all knew he could be. I chooce him and his life over how much I wanted to say yes," Brooke said to him.

"That's why you let him yell at you last night," Nathan said. It was all making sense to him now. "It's why you didn't defend yourself and why you just let Lucas keep piling it on. Brooke I'm sorry my brother is a complete ass hole."

"I made him that way," Brooke said to him. "I rather him think I'm this horrible person, than resent me for his dreams not coming true."

"You didn't deserve any of that," Nathan said. "He's angry and he's hurt, but that doesn't give him an excuse."

"I thank you for trying to stick up for me, but Nathan it's fine," Brooke said.

"No it's not," Nathan said. "I'll talk to him. Knock some sense into him and get him to apologize."

"You can't," Brooke said. "I can't have him knowing this Nathan. He's with Lindsay and he's happy. It's better if he hates me and thinks I was with who ever Marco was. He can move on and be happy."

"But will he really be happy?" Nathan asked.

"I think he's the only one that can answer that," Brooke said.

"What about you?" Nathan asked.

"I have my store, my designs. I'm happy," Brooke said. She gave him a smile, hoping it kind of prove she was happy.

"I know you Brooke," Nathan said.

"I'm happy Nathan, really I am," Brooke said.

* * *

_AN: Two chapters in one day, this is to make up for not updating for so long. For of a filler chapter, because it basically tells the things already said. I knew I wanted something between Lindsay and Brooke to happen, since the whole Lucas and Brooke came you. I haven't talked much about Unkindness of Ravens, but Brooke is in it only she's not a fashion star. So that connection isn't met. As you can see people aren't to happy with Lucas and siding with Brooke. Things are not going to be easy for Lucas, that's for sure. Lindsay and Lucas won't last, I have plans for them. Spoiler alert kind of plays out like the show, that's alter on. Also unrelated to the chapter, I was thinking of adding in the robbery/beating up episode into the story. I had this idea of how and when it would happen. Would reader be apposed to that happening in the story? Let me know._


	8. Misery Business

**Chapter Eight - "Misery Business"**

Brooke walked into the coffee cop that was right down the street from where Karen's Café was. She had offered to buy the workers some food and drinks. When she walked in she saw Peyton at the counter. She walked over and ignored her just trying to do what she set out to do. Peyton got up and walked over to Brooke.

"I know you're most likely pissed at me for ditching you last night…." Peyton started to say.

"Ditching me is the last of my worries," Brooke snapped at her. "You're the reason Lucas hates me right now?"

"Because I showed up at Haley's Party?" Peyton said not sure what she meant.

"I tried to make this friendship work again, but I was wrong," Brooke said. "All I wanted to do was something that would help Lucas, but instead he thinks I'm just like you. Unlike you I didn't sleep with someone else."

"What did Lucas say?" Peyton said. If Lucas told her what happened, then it meant the cat was out of the bag. She really didn't want Brooke to know, or at least she wanted to be the one to tell her.

"How you claimed to love him, all while you were sleeping with Jake behind his back," Brooke said. "Now he thinks I've done the same. Only it never happened."

"I thought Lucas and I were over, I never set out to hurt him," Peyton said. "We all make bad choices."

"Your bad choices lead to him hating me," Brooke said to her.

"You can't blame that all on me. I didn't say no to him when he asked me to marry him," Peyton said. Brooke couldn't believe Peyton at said that.

"You're right you didn't. You just crush his heart, which made it almost impossible for us to have a true fresh start," Brooke said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a business to run." Brooke turned back to the counter.

* * *

"Haley" a voice called out to Haley as she was storming up to her house. She just couldn't believe Lucas and what he had done. He knew he was mad, but to go that far in her house of all places. She couldn't talk to him now. Haley turned to see Lindsay walking up her driveway.

"Lindsay is everything okay?' Haley asked.

"I was just hoping we could talk," Lindsay said.

"Of course," Haley said. She opened the door and the two ended inside and into Haley's kitchen.

"I need you to be honest with me," Lindsay said. "I know this might be silly, but do I have to worry about Brook and Lucas?"

"No," Haley said. "If last night didn't tell you that, then I will tell you for sure. There is no more Brooke and Lucas."

"He asked her to marry him, that kind of says they were willing to spend the rest of their lives together," Lindsay said.

"Lucas asked, but Brooke said no," Haley said. "He might have wanted to, but she clearly didn't." Haley knew the real reason, but she knew it was Brooke truth to tell.

"I talked to her this morning, she still loves him Haley," Lindsay said. "I just don't want to get my hopes up that I could spend forever with Lucas, only for him to wake up one day and realize he still loves Brooke and wants to be with her."

"Lucas is being a jack ass right now, if I were you I'd run now," Haley said. She knew she didn't really mean that. "He loves you Lindsay. I know it and I've seen how much he loves you. The man has his demons, but he wants to be with you. I have told him he needs to let go of his past, because I don't want to see it ruin you two either."

"You think it might come between us?" Lindsay said.

"Only in the way that Lucas can't let his anger go," Haley said. "As for Brooke she won't be a problem. She's a good person Lindsay and I know for a fact she won't try an ruin things for you."

"Maybe I just want to see something is there, because I'm expecting to lose Lucas. I never thought I'd end up with someone like him," Lindsay said to her. "I love him so much and almost feel it's almost to good to be true."

"Don't think like that," Haley said. "You and Lucas are perfect together. Trust me if you weren't we wouldn't be friends."

"I'm glad I have best friends approval," Lindsay said. "Thank you Haley."

"Anytime," Haley said. "Now go talk to Lucas and tell him you are over if he doesn't get his act together."

"You really think that would work on Lucas?" Lindsay said.

"No, but it's worth a try right?" Haley said. "I'm refusing to talk to him. I don't understand why he would go and pull something like that. That isn't who Lucas is. I wish I knew what happened to make him so spiteful to Brooke."

* * *

"_Lucas what are you doing here?" Brooke said as he walked into her apartment. She had just finished a store meeting and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and relax. She figured she'd call Lucas and the two could talk or maybe do a little something else too. She just never expected him to be at her apartment. _

"_I needed to talk to you," Lucas said. Lucas took her hand and led her towards her bedroom. _

"_You could have called," Brooke said with a small laugh. _

"_This was really important," Lucas said. Once her got to her bedroom door he stopped. "Close your eyes." Brooke closed her eyes and Lucas led her into the room. He stopped her and then walked over so he was right in front of Brooke. He got down on one knee and held out the ring box. "Open them." Brooke opened her eyes to see Lucas down on one knee in her bedroom, that had rose petals on the bed and candles lit around the room. _

"_Lucas," Brooke said not sure what else to say. _

"_Brooke Davis I have been in love with you since our junior year of high school and I will continue to love you. I knew you were something special when you were naked in the back of my car after the game," Lucas started to say to her. "You showed me there was so much more to Brooke Davis then what people saw. She is caring and loves with all of her heart. She's smart and believes in making a change. Will you do the honor of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Brooke wanted to scream yes so bad. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops and tell the world she would be Mrs. Lucas Scott. She knew she couldn't do this, not now. _

"_I can't," Brooke said. _

"_What?" Lucas asked _

"_I can't Lucas. I can't marry you," Brooke said. "I'm sorry I just can't. I can't do this to the company, not now."_

"_You can't do what to the company?" Lucas asked as he got off to knee and on to his feet._

"_It's Clothes Over Bros Lucas. I can't marry you and run the image I've created for the line," Brooke said. "I need to be able to focus on the company and the line. It's just not going to work out." Broke hated lying to Lucas. She wanted to tell him the truth, but she needed him to just walk away from her. _

"_You're picking the company over me?" Lucas said. _

"_Yeah." Brooke said trying to hold herself together._

"_I hope you and your company are happy together," Lucas snapped as he walked out of the bedroom. Lucas knew in that moment he was angry with her, but he knew this wasn't the end. He walked out of the apartment and down to her car and there stood Victoria standing right by it. _

"_Leaving so soon Lucas?" Victoria said. _

"_I have a meeting to prepare for," Lucas said. He really didn't want to give Victoria the satisfaction of knowing Brooke choice her company over him. Something he knew she always wanted Brooke to do. _

"_I guess it's a good thing then," Victoria said. _

"_How is that?" Lucas asked not sure he wanted to know. _

"_Marco will be over any time now. I don't think he would appreciate you spending time with his girl," Victoria said knowing full well it was a lie. She just wanted Lucas out of the picture for good. _

"_Brooke never mentioned she was with someone," Lucas said. He was starting to wonder if that was why she couldn't say yes. _

"_It's Clothes Over Bros, of course she's not going to announce it," Victoria said. "They'd been together for awhile now. Why she keeps you around I'm not sure. I think just to keep herself connected to that god awful town. She doesn't love you Lucas, she never did."_

"_I don't believe you," Lucas said. Victor pulled out an envelope from the purse and handed it to Lucas. Lucas opened it and found photos of Brooke and someone else who must have been Marco on the beach together. The date on the photos marked two months ago. He handed them back to Victoria. _

"_I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Victoria said. "It's better you know now then finding out when you think you'd be spending forever with Brooke."_

"_Better I find out now," Lucas said. _

"_Have a good night Lucas," Victoria said. Lucas got into his car and drove away. _

_Brooke sat on the floor at the end of her bed crying. She hated having to tell him no and watching him walk out. She wanted more then anything to go over to him and tell him she didn't mean it. She knew if she didn't say no things would end up worse then if she said yes. One day she knew he'd understand why she did it, even if it meant he'd still hate her. She rather him hate her then resent her. _

* * *

_AN: Bit more to the Peyton thing, but figured I'd introduce the tension between Brooke and Peyton. Brooke didn't know what happened between Peyton and Lucas. She's now seeing that Lucas is still hurt by the betrayal from what happened with Peyton and it's why he jump to conclusion with her. She knows her part, but feels that there (which she kind of mention in a past chapter) was this part of him that gave up on them and now she knows why that is. Yes Lindsay likes Brooke and they are kind of becoming friends. Lindsay and Lucas are newly engaged and just wants that voice in her head that everything is fine to be true. The beginning of what happened between Lucas and Brooke and the mystery that is Marco. This is not the whole story.  
_


	9. Broken

**Chapter Nine - "Broken"**

_Lucas wanted one more time to try and convince Brooke why they should be together. He went to her apartment and when he realized she wasn't home he went to the coffee shop the two would always go to in the morning. Once he got there, he stopped when he saw Brooke in the window with the guy from the photos Victoria had showed him. She stood there and watched for a moment as Brooke was laughing at something he had said. She placed her hand on his shoulder and started to rub up and down his arm. He then walked away after he saw the guy leaning in to kiss Brooke. He couldn't take it anymore Brooke was with someone else and he hated he had been played once again. _

"_What are you doing Richard?" Brooke said as she pushed him away. _

"_I thought that is what you want," Richard said to her. He placed his hand n her knee and starts rubbing it softly. "We've been playing this game for a while now. I just thought you were ready to move to the next level."_

"_Whatever you think this is, you're wrong," Brooke said as she took his hand off her knee. "I'm sorry I was giving you the wrong idea. I thought we were friends."_

"_We are Brooke," Richard said. "We can be more then that as well."_

"_No we can't," Brooke said. "I love someone…. I'm in love with someone and you have a wife."_

"_What she doesn't know, won't hurt her," Richard said. _

"_Just no," Brooke said. "Go home to your wife. You and I are strictly professional." Brooke got up grabbed her stuff and walked out of the café._

* * *

Peyton stormed into Lucas room. She was beyond pissed at this situation right now. Lucas was on his laptop working on his newest novel. Peyton didn't care if Lucas threw her out, she need a word with him and wasn't going to leave till she got it.

"You are an idiot you know that," Peyton said. She was standing in front of his desk. Lucas stopped typing and looked up at Peyton.

"Because I thought I could trust you, you're right," Lucas said.

"No because you went off on Brooke and told her she was just like me?" Peyton said. "There is a big difference between Brooke and I."

"They two of you claimed to love me, while you slept with someone else," Lucas said. "You with Jake. How is he by the way? Brooke with Marco."

"This is why you are an idiot," Peyton said. "Or maybe I should just tell Brooke where you went that night. The one when you found out about Marco? I'm sure Brooke would love to hear that story."

"You sure you want to risk that one Peyton," Lucas asked.

"See I have nothing to lose. Brooke already hates me," Peyton said. "You on the other hand. You'll lose Brooke forever."

"I'm marrying Lindsay," Lucas said to her. He knew deep down those words were threatening.

"You found someone who is willing to marry your asshole of a self?" Peyton said. "I guess maybe this wouldn't be good for her to hear either."

"These are just empty threats Peyton," Lucas said. "You and I both know that."

"We'll see about that one," Peyton said before walking out of Lucas's room and the house. Lucas picked up the closest thing on his desk and threw it across the room. He knew Peyton was just trying to stir the pot, but he worried she might tell Brooke.

"Luke" a voice said. Lucas turned to see Lindsay standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Lindsay, I had a minor disagreement," Lucas said.

"With Peyton?" Lindsay asked as she walked over to him. "I saw her leaving as I was coming in."

"It's nothing important," Lucas said.

"Is it about what happened at Haley's party?" Lindsay asked him. "If it wasn't then this is now. That wasn't right and fair for you to do."

"Are you sticking up for someone you don't even know?" Lucas asked.

"I'm just saying that yelling at her in front of everyone at Haley's party was wrong," Lindsay said. "You may have issues with her or not like her, but she didn't deserve you calling her out and attacking her in front of everyone. It wasn't fair to Haley either."

"I just…. I just don't think she should be back in Tree Hill. She chose the life she wanted in New York and that is where she should be," Lucas said. She started to think about what Peyton said. He knew if he could get on top of this, what she should wouldn't matter anymore. Deep down he knew everyone was right; he just didn't want to admit it. He knew it was easier being mad and hateful to Brooke then admitting it was painful to see Brooke. "But you are right as always. It wasn't fair to you either. I'm sorry Lindsay, last thing I want to do is ruin things between you and me."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too," Lindsay said.

"I will talk to Haley and make things right again," Lucas said. He wrapped his arm around Lindsay's waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Brooke too," Lindsay said. "You don't have to like her, but at least apologize for how you acted at the party."

"Okay," Lucas said. "I will talk to Brooke as well."

"Good, because this Lucas, I'm not sure I like," Lindsay said. "I want the Lucas who's been on this book tour and who I first talked to when I told him I wanted to publish his book. I fell in love with that Lucas."

"That Lucas is still right here," Lucas said to her. "I promise he didn't go anywhere."

"Good," Lindsay said. Lucas leaned in and kissed Lindsay.

* * *

Brooke sat on the deck of her house with her sketchbook on her lap and a pencil in her hand. She sat there just watching the water wondering how things ended up like this. After she left the coffee shop and the store, she realized she was doing what Lucas was doing. That was blaming everyone for the problems in his life, then the person he should be blaming, himself. In this case Brooke knew she should be blaming herself. She looked down at the sketchbook where she was supposed to be designing Lindsay's wedding dress and yet some how she couldn't draw anything down. It wasn't because she couldn't up with anything; it was because she was to busy worrying and thinking about everything in her life.

"_Hey pretty girl," Lucas as he walked over to Brooke and kissed her on the cheek. This was the first time the two had been free at night, so they took the opportunity to enjoy a romantic dinner. Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist and then two walked into the restaurant. "Reservations for two. Scott," Lucas said to the hostess. _

"_I'm sorry but it's not here," the hostess said. _

"_Are you serious?" Lucas said. He hated that the one chance they'd have to enjoy a night together could be ruined. "They told me I'd have a reservation."_

"_There is no Scott on my list, I'm sorry." She said. _

"_What about Davis? Brooke Davis?" Brooke asked. She had to give it a try._

"_I'm sorry Ms. Davis nothing," she said. "We are all filled up. I can give you a rain check."_

"_No it's fine," Lucas said. _

"_I'm sorry again," she said. Lucas and Brooke walked out of the restaurant. _

"_It's the thought that counts," Brooke said. _

"_I wanted to do something special for you," Lucas said to her. "I want to wine and dine my girl."_

"_Well you can still do that," Brooke said. "I think maybe we can even have dessert first."_

"_Why Ms. Davis are you trying to seduce me?" Lucas asked. _

"_Why yes, Mr. Scott I am," Brooke said. _

"_Taxi," Lucas said putting his hand out. He pulled Brooke closer to him as he moved closer to the street to catch the cab. He turned to face Brooke. "I love you, Brooke Davis."_

"_I love you too, Lucas Scott," Brooke said to him. _

Brooke was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She couldn't help but wonder who that was. She put down the sketchbook and got up. She started to wonder if maybe it was Lucas coming to talk to her, or Peyton coming over to convince her she was being an idiot easier. Either way she was ready to talk to them both and hopefully without yelling and screaming. She got to her front door, stopped at the mirror and gave one last look to make sure her hair was okay. She opened the door to find the last person she expected on the other side.

"Richard?" Brooke said. She couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

_**AN**: The next chapter. Sorry took so long, trying to figure out how to get where I'm going. We have Marco or should we say Richard. I was going to make him a friend, but then I was like no that be to easy. He'll be and interesting character for sure. Don't worry the thing Peyton is talking about isn't as bad as the conversation makes it out to be. She's just in this if Brooke is mad at me she's going to be mad at you too Lucas place. Lucas is working on that Novel, can't wait to share with you what it is._


	10. Broken Hearted

**Chapter Ten- "Broken Hearted"**

"I let you stay here last night because it was late and you had no where else to go. Tonight you are going back to New York and I don't want to hear another word," Brooke said to Richard as she walked out of her bedroom and to the Kitchen. He was just standing in the doorway to the bathroom without a shirt on.

"I'm just here to help with the story," Richard said as he followed Brooke. "Whatever else happens, well…"

"No, there is no whatever else happens," Brooke said to him. "I can handle things and I don't need you."

"I'm single. You're single. I think you can figure out where this is going," Richard said as he moved closer to Brooke. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She had to admit he was an attractive man, but never in a million years would she go down this path.

"With you leaving," Brooke said as she pushed him away from her. "Do whatever you need to do. Gather up your stuff and go back to the New York office."

"This is not over," Richard said. He turned and walked back to the bathroom.

"It is," Brooke said. She grabbed her stuff and headed to the front door. Just as she was leaving there stood Lucas ready to knock on the door. "Lucas." She was surprised to see him at her doorstep.

"I…. we should talk," Lucas said.

"I was just heading out," Brooke said. "We can talk, just not here."

"Brooke…" Richard started to say as he walked out into the hallways. This time he was only wearing a towel. "Do you have…" He said and then stopped when he saw Brooke talking to a guy. "Sorry didn't you had company."

"Of course," Lucas said. He could see why she didn't want to talk here.

"This is…" Brooke started to say.

"No need to explain," Lucas said cutting her off. "This was a bad idea anyways." He then walked away.

"Lucas," Brooke said. He rushed out of the house after him. "I didn't know he was going to be here. He showed up out of the blue last night. Something about Victoria telling him I needed help getting the store in Tree Hill up and running."

"You don't need to explain," Lucas said.

"Clearly I do, because you came here for a reason and I want to know what that reason was," Brooke said. Lucas stopped and turned to face Brooke.

"I came to apologize. Tell you I was wrong for what happened at Haley's party, but I was wrong here," Lucas said. "You tell me there is no Marco. That you don't know who that is, yet you seem to be with him every chance you get."

"There is no Marco," Brooke said. She knew it; Victoria set this whole thing in motion. "That... That is Richard. He is someone who works for Clothes Over Bros."

"So you just hook up with your employee's now?" Lucas asked. He wanted to believe her story, but he had seen them happy together.

"No," Brooke said. "You're the last person I dated Lucas. Everyone else was just for show." Brooke was hoping he would believe her. At least point she didn't know what to expect. "I don't know what Victoria told you, but it was a lie. I loved you Lucas. I have only ever loved you."

"You still chose the company Brooke," Lucas said.

"I know," Brooke said. She stood there knowing she could tell him the truth. He was listening and maybe just maybe he'd believe her, but she knew he was marrying someone else. He moved on.

"It wasn't fair of me to do what I did. You didn't deserve that and I'm sorry," Lucas said. He really wanted to ask if there was more. If there was something she wasn't telling him. He wasn't ready to forgive Brooke, not yet.

"I understand why you did it," Brooke said. "I don't hate you for it. It hurts, but I knew this could happen. I appreciate you telling me you're sorry. Hopefully we can come to some understanding, because I'm not leaving."

"Maybe one day," Lucas said.

"Fair enough," Brooke said. Lucas turned and walked to his car. Before he got in he turned back to Brooke.

"I don't want to hate you Brooke," Lucas said to her.

"But you do," Brooke said trying not to cry. Lucas turned back to the car and got in. Brooke finally let the tears fall as she walked Lucas drive away. She knew why he hated and she knew it was the price she was willing to pay. She was glad something could get figured out. It was a start. She wiped away the tears, picked herself back up and headed out.

* * *

"James Lucas Scott you better be down in ten minutes," Haley yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She walked back into the Kitchen and Nathan was already sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Give the boy some time," Nathan said. Haley walked over and sat down next to him.

"I'm really starting to sound like a mom aren't I?" Haley said with a laugh.

"Yes, but you are the best mother Haley James Scott," Nathan said. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Ewww" Jamie said as he walked in to see his parents kissing. Haley and Nathan turn to look at Jamie.

"I'm sorry I'm not allow to kiss my wife?" Nathan said to Jamie.

"She's my mom. It's just ewww," Jamie said.

"Come on Jamie, lets get your stuff ready" Haley said as she got up from the chair. "You excited to stay with Aunt Quinn and Uncle David for the weekend?"

"Yes," Jamie said. "Why am I staying with them again."

"Because are you really putting you up for sale and they think they might buy," Nathan teased.

"Nathan," Haley scolded him. "Aunt Quinn wants to spend some time with her favorite Nephew."

"I'm her only Nephew," Jamie said.

"This is true," Nathan said.

"Would you be quiet," Haley said to Nathan. "Don't you want to spend time with Aunt Quinn and Uncle David?"

"Yes," Jamie said.

"When you are with them you're going to be good right?" Haley asked

"Always," Jamie said with a smile.

"Nanny Deb is going to go with you," Haley said. "So go grab the rest of you stuff." Jamie then rushed back up the stairs. Haley walked over to Nathan and sat down in his lap.

"Why is Quinn and David watching him?' Nathan asked.

"Because my Husband is finally home and I want the whole weekend to be with him," Haley said.

"Does Haley James Scott not want to leave this house this weekend?" Nathan asked.

"No," Haley said. "It will just be me and you and …" A knock on the door that interrupts her. "That must be Deb." Haley gave Nathan a quick kiss before getting up and walking to the front door. When she opened the door she expected to see Deb, but instead it was Lindsay.

"Can we talk?" Lindsay asked as she walked into the house.

"Can we talk on Monday?" Haley asked as she closed the door.

"What?" Lindsay said not hearing what Haley had asked.

"What do you need to talk about?" Haley asked.

"I was really hoping maybe you would be my bridesmaid?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm sorry what?" Haley asked.

"Lucas and I are engaged," Lindsay said as she held up her hand to show Haley the ring.

"Congratulations," Haley said shocked. Haley didn't know Lucas was ready to propose to Lindsay. Part of her wondering if this had to do with Brooke being in town. She wasn't going to question it, not when Lindsay was so happy.

"So will you?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course," Haley said and hugged Lindsay.

"Lucas and I are thinking about end of summer or fall wedding. Nothing to fancy, just friends and family," Lindsay said to her. "Our unofficial date is August 25th or September 28th."

"Of this year?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Lindsay said. "By the time Lucas has his new novel done, we'll be planning the book tour and we won't have the time. We wanted to get married before that. Plus he'll be coaching the Ravens this year."

"That soon," Haley said. "I did know about that one. I guess we have a lot to do then."

"Brooke is already making the wedding dress, so that is taken care of," Lindsay said.

"Brooke is making the dress?" Haley said not sure she wanted to believe it. "No doubt the dress will be amazing."

"Yeah" Lindsay said. Nathan got up from the chair and walked over to Haley and Lindsay.

"I'm going to get Jamie and bring him over to my moms," Nathan said. "

"Okay," Haley said. "You and me dinner."

"Yeah," Nathan said. He then walked up the stairs. Haley turned back to Lindsay.

"I didn't screw up your plans did I?" Lindsay asked.

"No, not at all." Haley said. "We have a lot to discuss." The two headed her to her dinning room to talk.

* * *

_**AN**: I happen to like how the conversation between Lucas and Brooke came out. They are making some progress. I wasn't going to have Lucas find out about so soon, but I changed my mind. I'm trying to get to a certain point and trying to speed the storyline up a bit. That is why Lindsay finally told Haley about the engagement. Poor Haley and Nathan can't get some time alone._


	11. Someday

**Chapter Eleven- "Someday"**

Brooke walked into what was now Peyton's office space, which she intended on turning into a record studio. When Peyton came back and before they were invited to Haley's party Peyton had told Brooke about her idea and Brooke said without hesitation that whatever Peyton needed she would give her. As she walked in she saw Peyton sitting at her desk.

"So this Fashion designer Brooke Davis is a real bitch," Brooke said as she walked over to Peyton. Peyton looked up and over at Brooke. "She yells at people with no explanation and blames people for her own problems, but I hear that she might be worth a second chance."

"She is a bitch," Peyton said. "But with good reason."

"Anyway you might be able to forgive her for being an idiot?" Brooke asked.

"She's not an idiot," Peyton said. "She's one of the smartest people I know. So that is why when she's mad at you, you know it's pretty big."

"This time I over reacted," Brooke said. "I guess I need someone to blame for everything that's happen, because I didn't want to blame myself. It wasn't fair to blame you and it wasn't right."

"I wanted to tell you what happened, but I guess I didn't know how you'd react," Peyton said. "Then with everything that happened between you and Lucas and who ever this Marco was. I didn't want to hurt you. You're my best friend Brooke."

"How do you know about Marco?" Brooke asked. She stopped listen to Peyton as soon as she had mentioned Macro. She knew she had said some things when she was angry, but she knew she never told Peyton about what happened with Her and Lucas and Marco.

"Lucas told me," Peyton said realizing she slipped up.

"Lucas told you? When?" Brooke asked.

"This is not how I wanted to this to happen," Peyton said. "After Lucas saw you with Marco, he came to see him. He was completely drunk and going on and on about how you told him you loved him, but didn't want to marry him. That it was because you never loved him and was sleeping with Marco the whole time." Peyton explained. "He then said he wanted to hurt you like you hurt him and he tried to kiss me. I let me sleep it off in my bed, while I slept on the couch. In the morning I told him to go back to you and work it out. I knew what he was saying wasn't making sense. I guess he didn't listen."

"No," Brooke said as tears started to form in her eyes. "He didn't. It explains why he never fought for me."

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

"I told him I chose the company on him, that I couldn't go and get married it would ruin what the company was. I thought he would try and convince me I was wrong and that we belonged together," Brooke said. "He never did. Now I know why."

"Brooke you know he still love you," Peyton said. "He can say whatever he wants, but that boy is crazy about you. He wrote a whole novel about you. Sure it doesn't seem that way, but trust me it's about you."

"You want to know something funny?" Brooke asked.

"That Lucas is really just fooling himself?" Peyton asked.

"The novel is the reason I walked away,' Brooke asked.

"Wait what?" Peyton said.

"The novel is the reason I walked away," Brooke said. "I'm Brooke Davis and when I'm in the spot light with any guy its Brooke Davis and her date. Or it's Brooke Davis and her boyfriend. Lucas was asking to marry into a world where he would be Brooke Davis' husband and not the famous author. In the end he would have resented me because he wouldn't be the person he wanted to be. I couldn't let that happen, I wouldn't let that happen. Lucas deserved more. He deserved to have his dream and live it just like I did."

"Don't you think Lucas should get to decide that?" Peyton asked.

"You think if given the choice he would have picked the right one?" Brooke said. "I can take Lucas hating me, I can't take him resenting me."

"Does Lucas know this?" Peyton asked.

"Does Lucas know what?" Lucas said. Peyton and Brooked turned their attention to the door to see Lucas walking into the office. Brooke couldn't help but wonder if he heard all of that or some of it.

"If…" Peyton started to say.

"That I'm thinking of having kids. I've just seen how amazing Haley and Nathan are with Jamie makes me want kids myself. I was about to tell Peyton that it really doesn't matter if Lucas knows. He's marrying Lindsay," Brooke said trying to come up with the first lie she could think of.

"Well…" Lucas started to say not sure how to respond to that one. "I told with my mom and Deb, they both agree you can have the space."

"Thank you," Peyton said. "I will make sure to do them proud."

"Hear are the keys," Lucas said. He walked over and handed Peyton the keys.

"I should get going," Brooke said. "I will talk to you later Peyton.' Brooke said before rushing out of the office. She just wanted to get out of there and somewhere Lucas wasn't and fast.

"Brooke wait," Lucas said as he rushed after her. Brooke stopped and turned to Lucas.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I said, I wasn't thinking. I…." Brooke started to say but was cut off by a kiss. When Lucas pulled back, the two just stared into each other eyes for a moment. "What was that for?"

"I heard everything you said," Lucas said to her. "You should have told me Brooke. I wouldn't have give up if you just have told me the truth. We could have been great together. We could have changed the world."

"You already have," Brooke said. "By being the person I know you could be." Brooke leaned in and kissed him again.

"Brooke," a voice yelled pulling Brooke out of her thoughts. She was still in Trick, but there was no Lucas and there was no kiss. It was all just her heard that had made it all up. She looked over to see Lucas coming her way. "I wasn't trying to make you leave."

"I have to see how the construction is doing anything," Brooke said.

"I hope everything is going good," Lucas said.

"You don't have to make small talk with me Lucas," Brooke said. "Just go back to Lindsay." Brooke said before walking away and out of Trick. Lucas just stood there watching her as she left.

* * *

_**AN: **Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. I needed to figure out where to go. Someone pointed out that i made a mistake and I did. I apologize I had forgot that Brooke told Haley about the engagement. Maybe we can say Brooke said it, but it was never announced so Haley did know? I do try my best to go back to make sure my chapters matched up and I'm sorry about that one. Will do better next time. Sorry had this idea that Lucas would hear that and then I was like no it's too soon, so it turned into a daydream Brooke has sorry. I already know when Lucas will find out and it's not just yet. _


	12. Battleships

**Chapter Twelve- "Battleships"**

"Just one more minute," Brooke said as she was finishing up the stitching on the dress, which Lindsay was currently wearing. Brooke wanted to make sure it was perfect since their wedding was getting closer and her store opening wasn't far behind. "And done."

"This is amazing," Lindsay said as she turned and looked at the full side mirror. "It's better then anything I could have imagined.

"You're gonna make a beautiful bride," Brooke said to her.

"Thanks," Lindsay said. "I still can't believe this is all happening. It's a little over whelming."

"That's normal," a voice said. Lindsay and Brooke turned to see Haley walking into the room. "When Nathan and I got married, I panicked. I full on panicked. I was worried that I was to young for this, that we were never going to make it. The moment I saw Nathan standing there I knew everything was going to work out. That he and I would be just fine." Brooke sat there listening to Haley and remembering back to that time.

"_What do I have to do pee on a stick?" Haley asked annoyed as she walked a bout to Brooke, who was manning the Party Tangle game. _

"_If that's your kicks," Brooke said not sure what she was talking about. "Do I know what we're talking about?"_

"_Brooke I am not pregnant," Haley said making sure Brooke knew. Brooke gave her a look of still not believing her. "Look" Haley said before she sipped down her skirt a bit to show her the birth control patch. "It's a birth control patch, I've had it for weeks."_

"_So it really is just about love?" Brooke asked. _

"_Yeah, what other reason do we need?" Haley said before walking away. _

"Brooke," a voice said pulling Brooke out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," Brooke said.

"Where were you just then?" Haley asked.

"No where," Brooke said. "Why don't you get out of the dress and I will give this to Haley and you should be all set for the wedding."

"Thank you again Brooke," Lindsay said before walking out of the room. Brooke started to gather up all her stuff and put it away. Haley walked over to her and stopped her.

"Brooke I know you, what is going on?" Haley asked.

"I'm fine Haley I swear," Brooke said.

"No you're not," Haley said.

"I guess you talking about your wedding to Nathan brought up some old feelings," Brooke said. "You proved to the world the two of you could beat the odds. It's just what about the rest of us. I've never loved anyone as much as I loved Lucas and I don't think I ever will."

"You will," Haley said. "Nathan and I we got lucky, but it doesn't mean if we didn't find each other we wouldn't have found other people. Don't look at us and think this is what I need, because this not. I'm not helping am I?"

"I think we all hope to have what you and Nathan have. I just always thought it be with Lucas," Brooke said. "I screwed that up and I need to make peace with that."

"But it's not going to change how you feel," Haley said. "I love Lindsay. I think she and Lucas are great. He found a really great girl. I just worry that the history you two have is going to mess with them and I don't want to see that happen."

"I can't make him forgive me Haley," Brooke said.

"No but you can tell him the truth," Haley said. "Tell him you walked away because of him. Let him know that everything he thinks he knows isn't true. I think he can finally move on."

"And if he doesn't?" Brooke asked. "What if he hears the truth and decides we are worth fighting for? I won't do that to Lindsay. She makes him happy and he makes her happy. I won't ruin that."

"Sorry took so long really didn't want to take it off," Lindsay said as she walked back into the room dressed in her normal clothes and the wedding dress on a hanger in her hand. She noticed the change in the room when from she first left. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Brooke said. "Haley got me thinking about her wedding to Nathan and ended up bring up old memories. We were just chatting about those."

"I would love to hear more stories," Lindsay said as she handed the dress over to Brooke.

"Maybe another time," Haley said. Brooke put the dress in the garment bag and hanged it to Haley.

"You should be all set. If you need anything, just call and I'll be right over," Brooke said.

"Again I can't thank you enough," Lindsay said. She walked over and hugged Brooke.

"It was my pleasure," Brooke said as she hugged Lindsay back. She then watched as Lindsay and Haley left the room and the house. Brook then started to put all her sewing stuff back. She then heard a soft knock on the door. She turned to see Lucas standing in the doorway. "Lucas."

"I was looking for Lindsay," Lucas said.

"She just left with Haley," Brooke said. The words Haley had just told her were playing in her head.

"Oh, I guess I'll go," Lucas said. He started to leave and then stopped and turned back. "Brooke."

"Yes?" Brooke said. She was ready for almost anything Lucas was going to say to her.

"I never stopped loving you," Lucas said. "I think that is one of the reasons why I was so mad at you, because I loved you so much and you didn't feel the same. You said you did, but you gave up on us and I didn't want… I wanted to fight for you Brooke. I just didn't know how to fight for something that I already lost."

"You never lost me Lucas. I was still right here." Brooke said to him, once again trying not to cry. "I thought you'd fight for me. You asked me to marry you and then you were just gone. Maybe I was fooling myself into thinking you would fight for me, but when you didn't I knew you gave up on us."

"I came back to convince you you were wrong. To tell you that we belong together, but when I got there you were with Marco… Richard and the two of you look pretty cozy," Lucas said. "I didn't want to believe what I was being told, but when I saw it for my own eyes. It was like with everything that happened with Peyton and Jake all over again. I couldn't do that again."

"I would have told you what I told you before there is nothing between Richard and I," Brooke said. She couldn't help but wonder if Haley had convinced him to talk to her. After all she kept saying that if Lucas really wanted a future with Lindsay he had to left go of her. Maybe now that is what he was doing. "Richard is an ass, but I could never be with him. Not then and not now."

"Hey Babe," a voice said from the other room. Brooke and Lucas knew who it was. Lucas gave her a look of really you could never be with him, yet he's calling you babe. Richard then walked into the room and over to Brooke. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Sorry I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"I was just leaving," Lucas said and then turned to leave

"Lucas," Brooke said. She started to go after him, but Richard grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hey," Richard said. Brooke pulled her arm away from him.

"Go away," Brooke said before trying to follow Lucas but he was already gone. She went back into the room where Richard ad stayed. "What are you evening doing here Richard?"

"We made plans remember?" Richard said to her.

"No we didn't," Brooke said to him. "If I remember correctly I told you to go back to New York."

"And If I remember correctly," Richard said as he walked over to Brooke. He reached over grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her close to him. "I told you I wasn't leaving."

"Let go of me," Brooke said trying to pull away from him. "You're hurting me."

"You and I need to get something straight," Richard said. Brooke started to wonder if she had missed who this was before her for a long time or if he just snapped. She didn't know how this person was and about to let him intimidate her. She was going to find a way to get rid of him once and for all.

* * *

_**AN**: Kind of a filler chapter, but also certain things come into play later on. Time is kind of jumping ahead, because there is a certain chapter I want the Wedding to take place. Coming up soon, we finally get some info on Lucas' next novel. Really excited to bring that into play. That is the next big thing to happen._


	13. All Too Well

**Chapter Thirteen- "All Too Well"**

"How's the writing going?" Nathan asked Lucas. The two were sitting on the bleachers at the River Court. Nathan had asked Lucas to talked and maybe to play a game. He knew Lucas' wedding was getting closer and he wanted to check in with him.

"You are starting to sound like Lindsay," Lucas said.

"Would you rather I ask about Brooke?" Nathan said.

"It's fine," Lucas said. "Actually just about finished with it."

"That's good," Nathan said. "I'm sure Lindsay will be thrilled to know she'll get to edit another Lucas Scott Novel."

"Really Nate?" Lucas said.

"Come of if I can't joke around with you who can?" Nathan asked. "Plus I figured you were sick of talking about the wedding. You are still getting married right?"

"Haha Funny," Lucas said.

"What with you one can never know," Nathan said. "Speaking of that, you know the store opening is tonight."

"Isn't she putting you on display because you're Nathan Scott NBA player?" Lucas asked.

"No and I offered," Nathan said. "She wants to do something big to get word out about the store. I offered to help her out as a friend."

"You know people are going to be bugging you all night right?" Lucas said. "She wants you there to bring people in to meet NBA's newest star."

"No she's just trying to make sure the store does well," Nathan said. "Maybe if you stopped hating for ten second you'd know she's dealing with a lot."

"Nate don't," Lucas said getting up from the bleachers.

"Don't what tell you the truth?" Nathan said getting up himself. "You know her whole life is that company and her mother is threatening to take it all away because she left New York. That if she fails with this store her mother is going to take the company from her. You don't know that because you're to busy hating her for something she never did."

"You think you know what is going on, but you really don't know anything," Lucas said to her. "She chose to have that company be her life. She chose this life for her."

"I know that you're putting all the blame on her for something that isn't entirely her fault," Nathan said. "So she chose the company, does that really mean they two of you still can't figure out a way to be in each other lives?"

"Says the man who was ready to give up on his marriage when Haley went on tour," Lucas snapped at him.

"Because I was young and I was stupid, but I didn't give up. Haley and I are still married and I wouldn't change a thing," Nathan said. "You just need to realize that hating Brooke isn't going to get you anywhere. She's here Lucas and she's hasn't been trying to force her way back into your life."

"Why are you defending her?" Lucas asked him. They hadn't really talked about Brooke that much and not all of a sudden Nathan was trying to fight Brooke's case.

"She's a friend," Nathan said. "I just don't want to see her get hurt. She's going through a lot right now. I think you two putting the anger and hurt aside can help you both in the long run."

"There is a lot more to it then what everyone thinks they know," Lucas said. "I'm not going to say I forgive her, but if and when we do talk it will be between the two of us."

"All you had to say," Nathan said.

"Now what is the real reason you are telling me I should forgive Brooke?" Lucas asked. There was something there that Nathan wasn't tell him.

"Because I'm your brother and I know how much you still love her and she still loves you," Nathan said. "I don't doubt you love Lindsay too, but it's not as much as you love Brooke."

"I'm marrying Lindsay," Lucas said.

"You rather it be Brooke," Nathan said. "We all know it and we don't want to see this all fall apart. It comes down to who do you see a future with? Lindsay or Brooke?"

"Lindsay," Lucas said. He knew that answer was supposed to be Brooke, but she clearly didn't see a future with him.

"Then I'll shut up," Nathan said. "How about a game?"

"Just for that I plan on kicking you ass little brother," Lucas said. He grabbed the ball and tossed it into the hop. Nathan shook his head and walked over to get it.

* * *

Brooke walked over and to the mirror that was hanging on the wall just behind the store and the backroom. She stopped and brought her hand up to her face and lightly touched her eye. She was so glad her concealer was good, because she didn't want anyone asking her where she got the black eye. Just left she didn't want anyone asking her about the bruises on her arms. She made sure the dress she wore tonight was going to cover those. She was going to find a way to get rid of Richard one way or another. She knew she could go to the police, but she wanted to make sure they had more then just her word. She brought her hand down and walked away. She needed everything to go perfect tonight. She was so glad Haley and Nathan were walking in just as she was walking into the main part of the store.

"So what do you think?" Brooke asked as she did a small spin to show them the store.

"You kept Karen's sign," Haley said noticing right off the bat. "This is the place where everything's better and everything's safe."

"Yeah, It's a little piece of what this place used to be," Brooke said. "While I may have changed the look, it's still always going to be Karen's Café and I wanted to make sure people knew that. Even if they don't know Karen's Café, they'll still see that sign."

"The place looks amazing Brooke," Haley said. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Brooke said with a smile.

"Congrats Brooke," Nathan said.

"Thank you both so much for coming. I don't think I could get through this night without my friends," Brooke said.

"We are happy to support you," Haley said.

"Catering is all set," Richard's voice said. Brooke cringed when she heard his voice. The three turned to see him walked into the store and over them. "Who are they and why are they here?"

"These are my friends Haley and her husband Nathan," Brooke said. "They are here because I invited them."

"Okay fine, but don't like them get in the way of the real important people," Richard said before walking back into the back room.

"Excuse me," Brooke said. She then walked into the back room, ready to strangle him. "Where do you get off telling my friends they aren't important or they shouldn't get in the way?"

"Brooke Brooke Brooke," Richard said as she turned to face her. "Do I have to remind you who's in charge?"

"Do I have to remind you who owns the company?" Brooke snapped at him.

"You really want to play this game again Brooke?" Richard said. "You think you know what you are doing, but you really have no idea. Just go on and enjoy this little party because this isn't going to last."

"You need to stop treating me like I'm worthless and don't know what I am doing. I built Clothes over Bros, this is my company," Brooke said to him.

"I thought we came to an understanding, but I guess I was wrong," Richard said. "I won't be afraid to put you back in your place Brooke. Why don't you go and let the professionals handle this."

"Get out of my store," Brooke yelled at him. "Get out Richard or a swear to god…"

"You'll do what?" Richard said as she moved closer to her. He grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her down and close to him. "Get back in your place Brooke, won't want to ruin that dress of yours." Richard let go of Brooke. She quickly brought her arm back and rubbed the spot he had just grabbed. "When the reporters ask, you and I are a couple. It's better business." Brooke didn't say a word, she just walked out of the back room and back into the store. She quickly pretended like everything was normal as she saw more guests arriving. She looked over to see where Nathan and Haley were and when she found the, she didn't expect to see Lucas standing there with them. She took a deep breathe and walked over to them.

"The place looks nice Brooke," Lucas said.

"Thanks," Brooke said with a fake smile. She just hoped they didn't notice it was fake. "I'm Sorry about earlier. He is help I don't need or want and yet he won't leave."

"It's your company right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, but Victoria sent him down," Brooke said. "He's here to over see the store and make sure it gets up an running."

"So after tonight he'll be gone," Haley said.

"Yeah," Brooke said. Something told her that wasn't the case. "I need to take care of some things, please enjoy." Brooke said before walking away.

"So that's Richard?" Haley asked.

"Seems like a real piece of work," Nathan said.

"Something feels off to me," Haley said. "Maybe I'm just over thinking things here. Brooke seemed fine and now she's not."

"She's got a store opening going on. I'm sure she's just stressing out about making everything perfect," Nathan said.

"You're right," Haley said. She then turned to Lucas. "So where is Lindsay?"

"She had to go back to New York," Lucas said.

"She would have loved to be here," Haley said.

"Yeah and she's mad she had to miss it," Lucas said. "I told her I'd find a way to make it up to her."

"Let me guess you're going to buy her all you can tonight aren't you?" Haley said.

"Not all I can," Lucas said. "Hey can I ask a favor from you?"

"Of course," Haley said.

"Can you read my novel? You're the only person I trust to give me an honest opinion and I want to check it over before I give it to Lindsay," Lucas said.

"Of course, I'd be happy to read it," Haley said.

"Brooke there are some reported her that would like to talk to us about the company and store," Richard said. He had been watching Brooke since she walked away from her friends, making sure she didn't say or do anything that wouldn't be in favor of the company. Brooke rolled her eyes and turned to face Richard.

"Talk to them yourself," Brooke said to him coldly. She didn't want to play his twisted game. She built this and she wasn't about to go against everything she built to show a better image.

"Need I remind you," Richard said as she once again grabbed Brooke's arm tightly pulling him closer to her. "What you will lose if you don't do this."

"No," Brooke said pulled her arm away from him. "You seemed to enjoy reminding me though. Just because you work for Victoria doesn't mean you work for me."

"No it means you work for me," Richard said.

"Like hell," Brooke said. "I am the company."

"No you're just another pretty face designer. You all come and go," Richard said. "Now about that interview."

"Brooke," a voice said. Brooke and Richard looked over to see Lucas walking towards them. Brooke had never been so happy to heard Lucas say her name. "I was hoping you can help me out with something."

"I would love to," Brooke said. She walked back Richard and walked to the other side of the store with Lucas. "So what do you need?"

"Nothing," Lucas said. "You just looked like you could have used a save."

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself," Brooke said. She didn't really mean it because she needed a reason to be away from the jerk. She didn't want Lucas to think she needed saving. "I don't need saving Lucas."

"I was just trying to be nice," Lucas said. "Did you want us to try and be friends?"

"Yes, but I can fight my own battles," Brooke said. She walked away from Lucas and into the back of the store. He followed behind her.

"I wasn't trying to say you couldn't Brooke," Lucas said. He reached out to grab her arm to stop her, but as she had his hand made contact she pulled away and looked at his Lucas had hurt her. "Brooke?"

"You caught me by surprise," Brooke said. "I have things I need to do."

"Brooke what is going on?" Lucas asked.

"None of your business," Brooke snapped. "You're marrying Lindsay. Go home to her. I can take care of myself."

"Brooke," Lucas said again. He was really worried about her right now. He realized Nathan was right he was to busy hating her to see what was going on. He knew he had to right to prey into her life, but he didn't want to leave her alone.

"Just go home Lucas," Brooke said.

"I know things are complicated between us..." Lucas started to say.

"Whose fault is that?" Broke snapped. "I'm fine. I'm overwhelmed by the store opening and just have too much to do."

"Brooke I know you," Lucas said to her.

"No you don't," Brooke yelled at him. "You think you do, but truth is we really don't know each other anymore. I'm just sorry it took me this long to figure it out." It was killing her inside not to tell him he was right and that she felt like she was free falling. She knew where they stood and needed to respect that. "Just go Lucas." Brooke turned away from Lucas and pretended to be working on something. As soon as she heard him leave, she turned to make sure he was gone. Once she was sure he was gone she turned back and let herself just lose it.

* * *

_**AN:** This chapter gave me so many issues. I manged to end up getting something I liked, but still not okay with it. There were just some things that needed to be put in this chapter to go with the next couple of chapters. This is kind of a filler. I apologize because it seems I've made Richard in creepy stalker Ian/Derek Character. That won't last to long._


	14. I Never Told You

**Chapter Fourteen- "I Never Told You"**

Lucas walked into Haley and Nathan's house. Haley had called him early that she needed to talk to him. Since Nathan and Jamie were going to pick up the tux's Haley figured this would be the best time to talk to him. Lucas walked into the kitchen were Haley was waiting with his novel on the counter in front of her.

"Was it that bad?" Lucas asked. He figured that would be the only reason Haley would have to talk to him. Tell him everything that was wrong with it and needed to be changed.

"No it was really good," Haley said. "But there was something about it."

"Like what?" Lucas said.

"Like the fact the whole book it about Brooke and how much you still love her," Haley said.

"The book it's about Brooke. It's about hope, second chances and walking away," Lucas said to her.

"Lucas the book is called The Red Door," Haley said to him. She picked up the manuscript to show him the cover. "Brooke was always the girl behind the red boor. It was chapter is your first novel."

"Maybe Brooke and Peyton being back might have been what inspired the story, but the main character walks away in the end," Lucas said. "He moves on wit his life."

"Really?" Haley said. She opened up the manuscript to around the end. "He spent years wondering if they red door would ever return. He soon came to realize that the red door would never be there again. And while The Red Door was gone, he would always miss it. For it was what he always longed for and could never have." Haley said reading from the novel. Hoping it would prove her point. "It's right there in black and white Lucas."

"It's not about Brooke," Lucas said. "Writers write about things they know. So things that might seem like one thing really are just nothing. Maybe you think this story is about Brooke, but it's just about a guy and the hope this red door meant to him."

"You can try and tell me it's not about Brooke all you want, but I don't think you should marry Lindsay," Haley said.

"Nathan was suggesting the same thing," Lucas said.

"So maybe you should listen to us," Haley said. "Lucas I'm your best friend and you know wouldn't be saying this if I didn't think it was true."

"I know and I love you for always being there for me," Lucas said. "Nathan asked me who I saw a future with and it's Lindsay. I want to be with Lindsay."

"Then I don't think you should show her this," Haley said. She closed the manuscript and handed it back to Lucas. "I can't tell you want to do, but I can support you and whatever you chose."

"I love you Haley, but you're wrong about this," Lucas said.

"Then I'm wrong," Haley said.

* * *

Brooke was finishing up getting ready when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it she didn't expect Peyton to be on the other side. She thought they were meeting at the store later today for the lunch. She hadn't finished covering up the bruises. Some were fading, but she knew it wasn't gong to matter.

"Brooke what happened?" Peyton asked. She knew she missed some things while she was away, but she couldn't believe she missed that much.

"I was setting up one of the mannequin and it feel right on me. It looks worse then it is," Brooke saying lying hoping Peyton would believe her.

"Isn't that what you have workers for. They move all the stuff around and you just stand there and boss them around?" Peyton asked as she walked into the house. She wanted to believe Brooke, but something didn't feel right about her story.

"Everyone had gone home for the night," Brooke said to her as she closed the front door and turned back to Peyton. "The store was opening the next day and I didn't like where something things were so I decided to move them. I clearly should have waited until the next morning. I swear I'm fine."

"Yeah you should have," Peyton said. She still didn't fully believe it, but she knew if Brooke wanted to talk she would talk at some point. "I'm sorry I missed your opening, I tried to make in back in time. This whole thing isn't what I wanted and I thought by now I'd have at least one artist."

"It's okay," Brooke said to her. "I know you want this record label to work out and I want it to work out for you. So if you have to miss the wonderful events I put on, then it's okay."

"Now you're just trying to make me feel guilty," Peyton said.

"Would I do that?" Brooke said with a small laugh.

"With good reason to," Peyton said laughing along with her. "I will make it up to you by buying what ever you want me to buy in your store."

"That makes it up how?" Brooke asked.

"Because I'll supporting your company and store. Along with the designer who made the clothes," Peyton said.

"But why do I have to pick it out?" Brooke asked.

"Because I have a date and would like my Best friend to help me pick out something amazing to wear," Peyton said.

"Who with?" Brooke said. She then leaded them over to couch so Peyton could spill everything.

"Jake," Peyton said.

"As is Jagielski?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," Peyton said. "He is the other reason I didn't make it back in time."

"Spill," Broke asked.

"I end up running into him and we ending up catching up. He's still not married, Jenny is so grown up," Peyton said to her. "He said he was going to be in town for a few weeks and invited me to dinner."

"Then I guess we have some shopping to do," Brooke said. She got up and dragged Peyton along with her and headed for the door. Once she opened the door there stood Richard, the bad penny that she couldn't keep away.

"We need to talk," Richard said.

"I'm on my way out," Brooke said to him.

"It's important," Richard said.

"We can meet up afterwards," Peyton said.

"No," Brooke said. "I had plans and whatever you need to discuss with me can be discussed when I'm in the store later today."

"Your plans have to changed," Richard said to her.

"Look I'll just meet you later," Peyton said. She then headed out of the house. Richard closed the door and turned back to Brooke.

"Where do you get off telling me how to live my life?" Brooke snapped at him.

"You are the one who wanted to come back to Tree Hill and start this store. You want it all to work out, you might back to pay attention to what is going on," Richard said to her.

"What is that?" Brooke said.

"Numbers are in and it's not great," Richard said to her. "Compared to the store in New York and Los Angeles, it's actually pretty poor."

"Of course it will be," Brooke said to him. "Tree Hill is not New York or Los Angeles. Those are busy cities and Tree Hill is a little town, but it's home."

"Well if you want to keep this store and stay in this place. You are going to need to find a way to bring up sales or the store is just going to be another empty building."

"Why is that because Victoria says so?" Brooke asked. "She's the one who sent you down here. She's trying to make sure this store fails so I'll return to New York. That won't be happening. Store fails so be it, but I won't be going back to New York. I'll run the company from here."

"We... Victoria and I just want to make sure you don't fall on your face," Richard said.

"When you two trip me?" Brooke said. "I'm sure I can convince Victoria you're a bad investment anyways. All I have to do is saw her this," Brooke said as she pointed to her bruises. "And she'll have your ass on the curb in no time, because you sure as hell don't work for me anymore."

"Victoria is the one who sent me, so you can tell her whatever you want she isn't going to believe you," Richard said. "She needs me too much."

"Yeah to mess with Lucas' head. I know all about the little plan you two worked up," Brooke said. "Lucas knows the truth now. I'm just surprised he hasn't kicked your ass. He will when tell him everything."

"You think he'll believe you?" Richard said. "The man can't stand to be around you. As long as I'm here, he'll never fully believe you when you tell him there is nothing going on." Richard step closer to Brooke. "Because lets face it you and I..."

"Are nothing," Brooke said to him. "I detest you."

"Hate sex is always the best," Richard said to her as he continued to move closer to her. "I don't know why you fight this Brooke. You and I…"

"You're insane," Brooke said. She walked away from him; needing to just get as far away as she could.

"Am I Brooke, am I?" Richard said following behind her. "We've been doing this dance a while now. Don't you think it's time we finally admit it to ourselves and just give in."

"You're delusional," Brooke said. "I have told you more times then I can count I don't like you. I hate everything about you; I am in love with Lucas Scott. Nothing will change that."

"I beg to differ," Richard said softly. "You want to keep playing fine. I'll see you at the store." Richard said before walking out of the house. Brooke couldn't wait until she could finally get rid of him.

* * *

"Lucas I'm sorry I know you wanted me to wait, but I saw the manuscript on your desk and I had to read it," Lindsay said to Lucas as soon as he walked into his room. She was hoping he wouldn't hate her for reading it before he gave it to her. She was his editor after all. "I loved everything about it."

"You did?" Lucas said surprised. After the conversation he had with Haley, he was sure it wouldn't be such a warm review.

"It's about hope and wondering and missing something you hold dear. I wanted him to find that renewed hope again. I wanted him to be able to love again and when he just made peace with the things he couldn't change," Lindsay said to him. "It's a great novel Luke. I think we can make it even greater." Lindsay walked over to Lucas and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I know I was driving you insane trying to get this novel written, but it was worth the wait." Lindsay then leaned in and kissed him.

"You really think so?" Lucas asked pulling away after he kissed her back.

"It's real and it's truth. It's something we all deal with and I think it's going to really connect with the readers," Lindsay said. "Everyone has that something she cherish and losing it is the hardest thing. In the end they can choose to try and find it again or just walk away completely."

"I don't think I was trying to go with that," Lucas said. "I just was trying to show this guy who saw something that represent a part of his life that he lost."

"People can relate to this," Lindsay said. "The Red Door is going to be a best seller. I can feel it and I can't wait to start working on it. I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you," Lucas said. He was starting to wonder if Haley was right about his novel. I knew he had to put it out of his mind. He wanted a future with Lindsay and they were going to be happy.

* * *

_**AN**: Here is the intro to the next Novel. I know it seems simple, but I actually had fun trying to come up with the name. We are getting to some good stuff soon. The next two chapters are just about written, have to had some little things. There is a reason to why Richard is still around, besides to be angst for Brucas. It kind of goes back to and earlier chapter. There was a moment when something happened between Brooke and Richard, but I never wrote it. That will come back. hopefully by next week, will have the next two chapter up, if not sooner. We'll see._


	15. Almost Lover

**Chapter Fifteen- "Almost Lover"**

Lindsay stood out side the doors waiting for them to open. This was everything she hoped it would be and more. She had her doubts for a while and still did, but here they were now. She and Lucas were going to get married and she couldn't have asked for a better day. Everything was going perfect and it just kept getting better. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again she could hear the music starting and the doors opened. She started down the aisle, looking right at Lucas as she walked. She knew she got lucky when she found him.

When Lindsay finally made it to the front of the church, she handed her bouquet to Haley and turned to join Lucas. She looked over to see Nathan standing next to Lucas. She was happy that they had asked Haley and Nathan to be their braids maid and best man. They had been there for them over the years they had been dating. As the minister started speaking Lindsay just looked at Lucas. It wasn't till she heard 'Lindsey Evelyn Strauss do you take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part.' She just froze.

"Lindsay?" Lucas said.

Lindsay just stood there looking from Lucas to everyone and back at Lucas. She was just thinking about how this was the day she had always wanted. That she and Lucas had finally made it, yet she couldn't shake this feeling, this feeling like she was missing something, something she had known all along.

"_So about Chapter 7," Lindsay said to Lucas. They sat down in in the meeting room of her office building. They had just finished editing the last 6 chapters of his novel. "The Girl Behind the Red Door."_

"_Brooke," Lucas said. She would always be the girl behind the red door to him. "She was the one I thought got away, but I found her. I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

"_So Lucas and Brooke get that happy ending?" Lindsay asked him. _

"_We'll see," Lucas said with a smile. _

Lindsay couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. It had been in front of her the entire time. Maybe she didn't want to see it or maybe she couldn't see it, but either way she had missed it and not it was finally all coming together.

"While The Red Door was gone, he would always miss it. For it was what he always longed for and could never have," Lindsay said softly.

"What?" Lucas said.

"The Red Door was what he had always longed for but could never have," Lindsay said as tears were starting to form in her eyes. She then looked down at her finger and took the ring off. "I'm sorry Lucas I can't marry you," She said as he handed him back the ring. Everyone just watched in shock. "And I'm not the one you should be marrying,"

"Lindsay," Lucas said.

"You still love her," Lindsay said. "She did it for you."

"Did what?" Lucas asked.

"Walked away," Lindsay said. "I wasn't supposed to know, but I found out. She walked away from you because of the novel. She wanted you to have the success of the novel. She gave up you because she wanted to see you succeed at what you loved."

"Lindsay you aren't making sense," Lucas said.

"I'm sorry Lucas," Lindsay said. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you," She whispered in his ear before running away. Lucas stood there not sure what just happened.

Haley couldn't believe what just happened. She knew Brooke and her talked about it and then remembered she mentioned it the day Lindsay was getting the final alterations on the dress. Lindsay must have over heard, but chose not to say anything. She felt horrible about Lindsay finding out that way, but relived Lucas finally knew the truth. She walked over to Lucas.

"It's true Lucas," Haley said. "Brooke told me herself. She walked away because she wanted you to become the author she knew you could be."

"I need… I need to go," Lucas said before walking out of the church.

* * *

"Look at that things might would work out other all," Richard said as he closed up the store for the day and locking the front door. Brooke was too busy to notice as she was counting the money.

"You and Victoria are still convince this will fail," Brooke said to him coldly. She put the money back in the cash register and closed it up.

"Can you blame us? Like I said before Clothes Over Bros is high end clothes, so not for this town," Richard said. He started to go through and clean up the place and organize the features of clothes.

"This is my home," Brooke said. "So of course they would welcome this with open arms."

"If you say so," Richard said.

"You can go now. The store is up and running and doing just fine like you just said, so there is no need for you anymore," Brooke said. She then picked up some papers and walked into the back. She started to organize the sketches she had, hoping to figure out if she was going to finish the ones that weren't done or just start over. She needed something for the new line and yet she couldn't come up with anything she liked. Brooke turned around to find Richard standing right there, scaring Brooke half to death. "What are you doing?"

"You keep telling me to leave, but I know you just want me to stay. It's the dance we do," Richard said as she moved closer to Brooke.

"No I want you to leave," Brooke said as she backed up. She ended up backing up into the table. This was the last thing she wanted. She was hoping he was just being an ass and would leave just like he had in the past.

"I know you want me, you've always wanted me," Richard said as he pinned Brooke between the table and his body. "I see the way you look at me."

"Richard let me go," Brooke said. She was sure Richard had snapped, lost touch with reality. Richard ignored her and then pulled her closer to him. Brooke struggled against him trying to break free, but his grip was to tight. That was something she was all too familiar with. He then started kissing her neck. "Richard stop," Brooke, said as she tried to push him off, but it was no use.

* * *

_**AN**: The wedding. As you can see kind of happened like in the show, with a minor changed. I kind of pictured this differently, but the way it ended up working out I didn't want to change certain parts. Yes it's a cliffhanger and it's a horrible one, but I swear the next part is worth the horrible cliffhanger. I'm just fine tuning somethings, once those are done will post it. It does explain somethings, that need to be explained. Also this is an alternate version of the show, so things will be different. I'm trying my best, but there are a lot of different things happening in this story that are a bit out of character for all of them. Sometimes that can't be helped, but there are reason's for it._


	16. All This Time

**Chapter Sixteen- "All This Time"**

"What are you doing?" Brooke said when she turned around to find Richard creepily standing right behind her. It freaked her out.

"You keep telling me to leave, but I know you just want me to stay. It's the dance we do," Richard said as she moved closer to Brooke.

"No I want you to leave," Brooke said as she backed up. She ended up backing up into the table. This was the last thing she wanted. She was hoping he was just being an ass and would leave just like he had in the past.

"I know you want me, you've always wanted me," Richard said as he pinned Brooke between the table and his body. "I see the way you look at me."

"Richard let me go," Brooke said. She was sure Richard had snapped, lost touch with reality. Richard ignored her and then pulled her closer to him. Brooke struggled against him trying to break free, but his grip was to tight. That was something she was all too familiar with. He then started kissing her neck. "Richard stop," Brooke, said as she tried to push him off, but it was no use. "I said stop," Brooke yelled as she continued to try and fight him off, but he was started to get handsy. Next things she knew he was away from her on the ground and there was Lucas standing between the two of them.

"Come near Brooke again and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again," Lucas said to him. Richard got up and headed out of the store. Lucas turned back to Brooke who was clearly shaken and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay." Brooke just allowed herself to fall apart in Lucas' arms.

After a good while Brooke pulled away from Lucas and started to pull herself together. In the moment she was so glad to have Lucas right there and his arms wrapped around her, but now she knew it was wrong. Lucas shouldn't be here and she shouldn't be leaning on him. Brooke walked away from Lucas and over to the mirror on the wall and started to fix up her make-up.

"We should call the police," Lucas said. Those really weren't what he wanted his first words to be, but he knew it was the right thing to do. "He could come back."

"He won't come back," Brooke said to him. Brooke turned back to Lucas and then first thing he noticed was the bruise under her eye. He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Brooke did he do that to do?" Lucas asked. He knew it wasn't from tonight, because it was already starting to heal.

"It was an accident," Brooke said. "Surprisingly the only one."

"You mean he's done this before?" Lucas asked. Then he remembered the night of her store opening she freaked out when he grabbed her arm. Haley saying something was off and her need to get as far from Richard as she could. It was all starting to make sense now.

"He wasn't like this before," Brooke said to him trying not to cry again. "He was a good person. I don't know what happened."

"It doesn't matter," Lucas said. "We call the police and they'll find him."

"It's fine. Everything is fine," Brooke said. She was trying her hardest to put up a strong front.

"It's not fine Brooke," Lucas said. "If I wasn't here…"

"Don't," Brooke said stopping him. She didn't want to think about it. Then it occurred to her, Lucas was here. This was his wedding day and he was here. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you," Lucas said. "I knew you'd be here. When I got here the front door was locked, then I heard you scream and I broke the window. When I found you he was… and you were fighting him. I didn't think I just acted."

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Brooke asked. She really just wanted to forget this and trying to talk about why Lucas was here was the perfect excuse.

"It doesn't matter right now," Lucas said to her. He could tell she was trying to change the subject to him. "What matters is making sure you are okay."

"I'm fine," Brooke said.

"No you're not," Lucas said. "I'm calling the police."

"You can't," Brooke said.

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"You call them and the press will come. I can't have people know about this. I can't," Brooke said.

"I will make sure that doesn't happen okay," Lucas said to her. He wasn't sure how, but if he was going to promise it, he was going to make it happen.

"Okay," Brooke said. Lucas gave her a smile, before walking into the front of the store to call the police. Brook looked around the room thinking about everything that just happened and all that had been happening. She just lost it. She fell to the floor and just started crying.

* * *

It was a couple hours later when the police finished talking to Brooke and Lucas about what happened. Lucas wanted to get her out of there, but he knew going back to her place was out of the question and he wasn't sure about his place wit Lindsay and all. He had called Haley and asked if they could stay there for a bit, didn't say much just that Brooke needed a place to crash for a bit. Haley agreed. Haley also told him that Nathan and her were taking care of the wedding and they would talk later. Once they got to Haley and Nathan's the two just stayed in silence. Lucas fixed Brooke some tea and when he placed it down in front of her, he knew this couldn't last.

"We should talk about this," Lucas said as he sat down in the chair. Brooke was curled up on the couch under a blanket.

"There isn't much else to talk about," Brooke said. More so she didn't want to talk about anything else.

"There is, like why you didn't say anything," Lucas asked. He knew it wasn't her fault and he wasn't blaming her. He just didn't get why she didn't think she could come to anyone. Or rather why she couldn't go to Peyton or Haley.

"It's complicated," Brooke said.

"Uncomplicate it," Lucas said.

"I did it for the company," Brooke said. "The day you came to apologize after Haley's party, he and I got into this argument. He threatened everything, telling me he could take it all away. That I didn't agree to all this he would talk to Victoria and the company would be hers. I had my assistant look it up and Victoria's been working really hard to take this company out from over me. I know it sounds silly to deal with this, but this is all I have. I couldn't let that happen. Basically it came down to either I work with him for the store opening, I return to New York or I lose everything to Victoria."

"But it's your company?" Lucas said.

"Yeah but looks like Victoria's been trying to pass it off as her company, because she doesn't think I'm capable of running it," Brooke said to him. "I asked her for help, but now she trying to throw me out of my own company. If the store failed, it would give her reason to show the board that I don't know what I am doing and they should put her in charge. I figure if I worked with him and played along I make this all work out and save my company."

"This still doesn't excuse what he did," Lucas said.

"He got a little rough," Brooke started to say.

"A little rough. Brooke you have a black eye and bruises on your arms. That's more then a little rough," Lucas said. He was frustrated and angry, but angrier at this asshole then at Brooke.

"I told you the eye was an accident," Brooke said to him. "We were moving things around in the store. We lost out grip on the some things; he fell and knocked me over. While we were trying to catch things, it ended up being a big mess. It was the one-day I saw the Richard I used to know. The rest of the time he… I don't know who he was. He didn't hit me." Brooke looked down at her arms. "He just grabbed me a little too tight one to many times. Always trying to remind me he was in charge. I didn't think there could be anything done, because he could just say it was an accident. Or it would end up being plastered on the front page of every magazine. I didn't need any more reasons for Victoria to use to take the company. I was going to find a way to get rid of him, it just needed to be right and couldn't be blown up out of proportion."

"So why not come to Peyton or Haley?" Lucas said. He knew why she wouldn't come to him.

"Because they'd go to you," Brooke said. "They'd bring you in or let you know some how. This was my problem and I needed to handle it. You were marrying Lindsay and you needed to focus on that." Brooke remembered that Lucas was supposed to be at his wedding or reception by now. "Speaking of Lindsay aren't you supposed to be marrying her?"

"Yeah" Lucas said. "She walked out."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Because of … us," Lucas said. "She told me what you did. That's why I was at the store I wanted to hear it from you. I needed to know the truth."

"What I did?" Brooke said. She tried to think about thing she did and then she remembered the day Lindsay was trying on the dress over final time. She and Haley were talking about Lucas and Lindsay must have over heard.

"The novel. You walked away because of the novel," Lucas said. He could see by her movements it was true or somewhat true.

"Yes," Brooke said. "I knew how much that novel meant to you Lucas. I knew if you and I got married none of that would matter. I didn't want you to get swept up into the world I lived in and disappear from the one you lived in. You deserved to be known for that novel Lucas and I knew the only way that was going to happen was if I was out of the picture. So I said no and I told you it was because of the company. I did that because I knew you would try and convince me I was wrong and that we could have the best of both worlds, but all I saw was in the end you resenting me. I couldn't… knowing that could happen hurt more then letting you walk away hating me."

"The novel's been out for years now, why didn't you not anything?" Lucas asked. "Why didn't you say what you did when I kept accusing you of cheating?"

"Because of Lindsay," Brooke said to him. "Why I didn't say anything before, I figured you wouldn't want to hear it from me. That you didn't want to see me and even if I told you it wouldn't matter anyways. Then you were with Lindsay and I couldn't hurt her. She didn't deserve any of that and I never meant to hurt her. All I wanted was for you to be happy Lucas and you were."

"So I wasn't the reason you came to town?" Lucas said.

"Self centered much," Brooke teased him a little. "Running a fashion company and being this major celebrity was truly amazing, but when I was with you I realized how much I missed Tree Hill. It's my home and I just needed to come back and remind myself of who I was. In New York I felt like I was losing that person."

"'She was fiercely independent. Brooke Davis brilliant and beautiful and brave. She loved with her whole heart and if you were lucky enough to be that person you were truly lucky. Brooke Davis was the one that got away, but she will never be too far away. For she will change the world someday and she doesn't even know it'," Lucas said to her. Brooke couldn't help but smile.

"You always had more faith in me, then I had in myself," Brooke said to him.

"I just always saw who you were Brooke," Lucas said. "I feel in love with that girl, I knew she would change the world."

"I don't feel like that girl anymore. I don't even know who she is," Brooke said.

"Yes you do," Lucas said. "You've always been that girl Brooke. You'll find her again." Lucas reached over and took her hand in his. He gave it a light squeeze and gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

_**AN**: I was going to make you all wait a little longer, but decided to be nice and post it tonight. Not much to say, but tried to make this seem as real as possible. It's also a chapter I really like how it came are some explanations to things and finally the truth comes out. What happens next is going to be interesting._


End file.
